Up in flames
by Skayt
Summary: Tout s'était passé il y a bien des années. Avec le temps : Chris avait même fini par laisser ses soupçons s'envoler. Ces jours avaient pourtant bien existé. La maison Hale avait belle et bien brûlé.
1. Première partie

_Bonjour, bonjour_

_Oui, c'est encore moi. Je sais que j'ai déjà Wibbly Wobbly Timey Wimey et I have a dream comme fics en cours mais... je n'arrivais absolument pas à me concentrer sur les chapitres (alors que tout le brouillon est rédigé) avec ce one-shot en tête._

_Enfin one-shot... two-shot à présent. D'après mes plans : il était prévu qu'il fasse entre dix et vingt pages. Je trouvais déjà que je visais "grand" à ce moment là mais passons... sauf que je suis déjà à dix-sept pages word et même pas à la moitié de ce que je voulais faire (c'est balaud). Je me suis posée la question jusqu'au dernier moment quant à savoir si, oui ou non, je coupais le one-shot pour le transformer en two-shot. _

_J'ai finalement décidé de le proposer en temps que TS, craignant que plus ça fasse trop._

* * *

**Teen Wolf ne m'appartient pas. Ni les personnages, ni les lieux, ni les événements dans ce TS ne m'appartiennent.**

* * *

**Dans les flammes de l'enfer - Première partie**

* * *

_« On chasse ceux qui nous chassent. »_

Christopher Argent n'avait jamais songé à remettre en cause le code que l'on cherchait à lui inculquer depuis sa plus tendre enfance. Il n'avait jamais non plus songé à se rebeller contre l'autorité dictatoriale qu'exerçait Gérard, son père, sur le reste de la famille ; il se contentait, tout au plus, de légèrement hausser le ton de temps à autre lorsque le vieil homme commençait un peu trop à parler de l'entraînement-t de la petite Allison.

Le code Argent, le code de sa famille depuis des générations, lui avait toujours semblé bon... et l'était, d'une certaine manière. L'adolescent, puis l'adulte, qu'était Chris s'était toujours assuré qu'un loup était bel et bien coupable des faits dont on l'accusait avant de se mettre en chasse. Si le moindre doute subsistait : alors il restait en arrière, continuait ses investigations et attendait le moment où il serait tout à fait sur de son coup avant de le prendre au piège puis l'éliminer.

Il avait eu des scrupules, au départ. Il avait hésité, au début. Sa main s'était souvent abaissée, incapable qu'il était d'appuyer sur la détente pour prendre la vie d'un autre être humain ( « _Non Chris : ce sont des bêtes, des monstres... certainement pas des êtres humains._ » s'exclamait alors un Gérard furax). Son bras avait régulièrement faibli, voire flanché dans les pires des cas, avant de se redresser pour finalement éliminer cette menace à laquelle il faisait présentement face. Chaque loup tué était un loup en moins susceptible de s'en prendre à sa fille, c'était ce qu'il se disait pour ne pas finir par se haïr.

L'homme se targuait d'être un homme bien, un homme bon, un homme juste. Quiconque ayant la chance de le connaître pourrait le confirmer : Christopher Argent était un homme que l'on gagnait à connaître. On pouvait lui faire confiance à tous les niveaux et les fois où il avait failli et manqué de perdre sa crédibilité pouvaient aisément se compter sur les doigts d'une main.

- Kate aurait _apparemment_ raté son rendez-vous mensuel avec Gérard, annonça Victoria après avoir vérifié que la petite Allison se trouvait loin d'eux. Elle aurait aussi _apparemment_ promis à son petit-ami d'assister à son match de basket et... ton père aurait _apparemment_ donné sa bénédiction pour ça.

Kate. Sa chère Kate. Sa petite sœur chérie. Si Chris donnerait tout pour sa fille, il n'agirait pas bien autrement pour sa cadette. Il s'était promis de toujours la protéger mais peinait de plus en plus à tenir son engagement... excepté si la protéger d'elle-même entrait en ligne de compte. Plus le temps passait et plus la petite fille qu'il avait vu grandir, qu'il avait protégé et entraîné s'éloignait de celle qu'elle avait été... et de celle qu'elle aurait dû être si le monde était parfait.

Des frères et sœurs pouvaient parfois être bien différents : c'était malheureusement c'était le cas de Chris et Kate Argent. De commun, ils n'avaient que les parents, le nom et la profession. Le code de leur famille n'était certainement pas un des rares éléments qui permettrait à cette fratrie de se retrouver des similitudes. Tout au contraire.

- Derek, soupira Chris en remplissant le chargeur de ses armes avec de nouvelles balles qu'il venait de faire.

- Un membre de la meute Hale. Ils sont en train d'enquêter sur eux et...

- Ils ne trouveront rien, assura l'homme en se tournant vers Victoria et fixant son regard dans le sien. J'ai déjà fait des recherches, de fonds en comble. Ils sont irréprochables.

- Toi et moi savons très bien que personne ne l'est. Ils trouveront forcément quelque chose sur au moins un des membres de la famille... et s'ils ne trouvent rien...

La phrase avait beau rester en suspend : Christopher savait ce qu'était en train de penser son épouse, ce qu'elle se retenait de dire à voix haute de peur de rendre cette vérité plus réelle qu'elle ne l'était déjà. À ce sujet : il ne rencontrait pas le moindre doute. Il avait parfaitement conscience du fait qu'il soit, aujourd'hui, un des rares chasseurs à toujours scrupuleusement obéir à ce code.

Il n'était ni dupe, ni stupide. Il savait depuis bien longtemps que son père, l'homme qui lui avait appris tout ce qu'il savait à ce jour et qui lui avait inculqué certaines valeurs... il savait que cet homme n'était plus. Chris savait que seul le besoin, l'envie même, de tuer des lycanthropes permettait à Gérard de continuer à avancer et « _faire son job _».

- Je ne le permettrais pas.

- Ils n'attendront pas d'avoir ton aval pour agir, claqua sèchement Victoria. Leur plan est en marche : j'en ai bien peur.

Les deux mains désormais posées à plat sur son bureau et les yeux rivés sur celles ci : l'époux de Victoria Argent faisait presque peine à voir. La respiration lente, il réfléchissait et tentait de faire la lumière sur toute cette affaire. Sa femme semblait avoir su tirer quelques conclusions des derniers événements mais il souhaitait éclaircir les nombreuses zones d'ombres par lui-même. Seul.

- Kate, murmura-t-il en redressant la tête aussitôt. Le gosse. Elle va se servir du gosse pour tous les atteindre.

- Elle aurait _apparemment_ essayé d'approcher un loup plus âgé et plus puissant, le propre frère de l'Alpha si mes sources sont exactes, poursuivit la femme qui semblait bien moins horrifiée que ne pouvait l'être son mari. Je suis pratiquement certaine que Gérard est en train de faire pression sur elle. Il n'aurait autrement jamais permis qu'elle s'absente.

- Il lui enseigne un autre code. Un nouveau code.

« _Nous chassons ceux qui doivent être chassés. _»

Chris vivait très mal la seule idée d'avoir à se méfier des siens ; de son clan ; de sa propre famille ! C'était peut-être étrange de penser de la sorte compte tenu des singularités de leurs pratiques et mode de vie mais les Argent ressemblaient, à leur manière, à une meute de loup-garou. À force de les chasser : ils avaient fini par adopter leurs propres us et coutumes.

Il y avait Gérard, l'alpha. Sans conteste le chef de tout ce petit groupe, il était celui à qui tous devaient répondre de leurs actes, celui qui décidait de la ligne de conduite de la famille, qui choisissait quelles meutes allaient avoir du soucis à se faire ; Venaient ensuite les bêtas qui devaient obéissance au premier car moins puissants que celui-ci. Puis les omégas. Des chasseurs solitaires. Des chasseurs qui ne faisaient jamais long feu dans ce monde dangereux.

Aujourd'hui, Chris était en train de se méfier de son propre alpha, de son propre père. Il commençait à remettre en cause ses choix et, même si seuls Victoria et une paire d'hommes de confiance en avaient actuellement conscience, ce n'était probablement pas totalement insensé de sa part.

Il ignorait ce qui avait pu passer par la tête du vieil homme pour ainsi le faire changer. Le code Argent était ancestral et les ramenait plusieurs siècles en arrière certes... mais ses idées n'étaient pas désuètes pour autant. Les principes des hommes de l'époque correspondaient à ceux de Chris : ils ne devaient tuer que des coupables, jamais d'innocents. Ils étaient des chasseurs, non des tueurs.

«_ On chasse ceux qui nous chassent._ »

- Chris ? Appela doucement une Victoria loin d'avoir toute sa superbe habituelle. Tu peux venir un instant, s'il-te-plaît ?

- Je reviens ma puce, sourit l'homme en passant une main dans les cheveux de la petite fille assise face à lui. Et n'en profite pas pour bouger mes pièces : je vous ais à l'œil, jeune fille.

Allison, neuf ans, offrit le plus grand sourire qu'elle avait en réserve à son père et hocha ensuite frénétiquement la tête. Pour une fois qu'il était à la maison et acceptait de faire un jeu de société avec elle : il était absolument hors de question d'abuser en modifiant le plateau et les jetons qui captaient leur attention depuis maintenant une bonne heure.

Bien que... une petite pièce de rien du tout... qui le verrait ?

- Repose ça, Alisson.

Elle regarda ce qu'elle avait entre les doigts, embêtée qu'on ai pu la prendre la main dans le sac, puis, penaude, reposa la pièce à l'endroit exact où celle-ci s'était trouvée un instant auparavant. Sans plus tarder, son regard fut ensuite happé par le téléviseur allumé. Une chaîne d'information locale passait en continue les dernières événements qui se sont passés en Californie. De l'accident de la circulation qui bloquait une bretelle de l'autoroute au procès d'elle ne savait quel homme pour corruption : ce n'était pas ça qui allait l'intéresser sur le long terme.

- Je viens d'avoir Dylan au téléphone. Il aurait entendu des bribes de conversation entre Kate et Gérard et... ce n'est pas bon, Chris. Vraiment pas bon.

- Qu'est-ce qu'ils se disaient ?

- Il n'a pas eu le temps de me le dire, se désolé Victoria. Tyler est arrivé à ce moment là, alarmé, en disant qu'un incendie de forêt venait de se déclarer aux abords de la ville.

Nul besoin de lire dans les pensées du couple pour être en mesure de savoir qu'ils pensaient exactement à la même chose. Inutile d'avoir un quelconque don pour se douter qu'ils craignaient la même chose. Les Argent ne savaient pas quelle pouvait précisément être la situation... mais craignaient déjà l'issue qu'aurait celle-ci.

- J'y vais, souffla finalement Chris après un court instant de réflexion.

Le chasseur, rapide dans ses mouvements, avait eu le temps d'atteindre la porte de la cuisine lorsqu'on l'empêcha de poursuivre sa route. Alors qu'il avait la ferme intention de gagner son bureau, à l'étage, afin de s'armer avant de prendre la route pour voir ce qui était exactement en train de se passer : Christopher perdit quelques précieuses secondes, retenu par celle qu'il aimait. Les secondes filaient à vive allure et pourraient très bien venir à manquer s'ils avaient raison et que leurs craintes se voyaient confirmées.

- Chéri, l'arrêta Victoria en s'emparant lestement du poignet du fuyard. Ce sont des loup-garou, ne l'oublie pas. Leur venir en aide pourrait se retourner contre toi si ça venait à se savoir.

- Pourquoi chassons-nous ceux qui nous chassent ? Interrogea-t-il en la regardant droit dans les yeux. Pour protéger ceux qui en ont besoin, Vic. Et ça ne se saura pas.

«_ Nous protégeons ceux qui ne peuvent se protéger eux-même. _»

Rien ne saurait faire changer d'avis Chris et ce serait pure folie de la part de Victoria de songer en être capable. Son mari était bien trop remonté pour cela. Peu importait les remarques qu'elle pourrait faire ou les arguments qu'elle parviendrait à exposer : il était bien décidé à partir et partirait. Mais au moins avait-il encore la présence d'esprit de ne pas partir les mains vides... Même si Chris s'apprêtait à foncer tête baissée vers le danger sans songer aux conséquences sur l'avenir : au moins ne partirait-il pas les mains vides. Il s'agissait pourtant là d'une bien maigre consolation.

De la cuisine, elle pouvait aisément l'entendre fouiller dans ses affaires afin de récupérer une paire d'armes qu'il garderait dans sa poche ainsi que dans la boîte à gants de sa voiture. Elle savait qu'il n'hésiterait pas à faire feu s'il sentait le danger proche. Il avait l'entraînement, il avait la jeunesse, il lui reviendrait.

Aussi rapidement qu'il avait pu les gravir, il n'y avait pas cinq minutes de cela, Christopher dévalait à présent les escaliers, sa veste déjà à moitié sur le dos. Le tintamarre qu'il avait pu faire depuis l'étage associé au bruit de sa présente cavalcade avait alerté Allison. La fillette avait quitté le canapé, et la télévision qui était toujours en train de raconter quelque chose qui n'avait pour elle pas le moindre sens, afin d'aller voir ce qui se passait. Quand elle vit son père sur le point de partir, un sentiment de trahison s'insinua en elle. Il avait pourtant promis de rester à la maison et de jouer avec elle !

- Tu ne devais pas travailler du week-end, papa, murmura une Allison en train de se dandiner d'un pied sur l'autre et de fixer le sol. T'avais promis. Et quand on promet : on doit le faire, sinon ça sert à rien de promettre quelque chose.

- Je n'en ai que pour quelques heures. Si ça tombe : je serais même de retour d'ici une heure. Là je...je peux pas faire autrement.

- Mais t'avais promis que...

- Je resterais à la maison toute la semaine pour compenser ces quelques heures d'absence. Promis.

- Tu avais promis de ne pas partir ce week-end et tu pars... tu partiras peut-être aussi la semaine prochaine parce que tu ne pourras pas faire autrement... et tu seras aussi désolé.

Le chasseur fixa sa fille d'un air navré. Si la situation n'était pas ce qu'elle était, urgente et fort peu propice au rire, alors il aurait su apprécier à sa juste valeur l'intelligence dont savait faire montre sa fille et aurait fini par céder. Il aurait cédé suite à ses arguments ; cédé face à ces grands yeux de chiot ; cédé pour ne plus voir la déception se peindre sur les traits enfantin de son bébé... mais il ne pouvait pas. Si ce qu'il pensait s'avérait être correct : alors il n'avait pas le droit de se montrer faible et rester ici.

- Je t'aime, lui dit-il en se forçant à sourire. Je rentre vite. Je serais là pour te dire bonne nuit.

- Moi aussi je t'aime, murmura l'enfant même s'il était déjà trop tard.

Tout en conduisant vers ce qu'il savait être la maison de la famille Hale : le cerveau du jeune Argent fonctionnait à vive allure. Il souhaitait, si possible, trouver une réponse aux multiples interrogations qui le taraudaient encore... et si possible : avant d'être mit devant le fait accompli. Réfléchir lorsque l'on était au pied du mur et que chaque seconde de perdue pouvait se révéler fatale pour la personne coincée à l'intérieur : très peu pour lui. Que ferait-il si jamais ses doutes étaient bels et bien fondés ? Que ferait-il s'il était réellement amené à découvrir une maison dévorée par les flammes ? Et s'il y avait quelqu'un à l'intérieur ?

Chris avait foncé sans réfléchir, au fond. Il ne s'était pas demandé si ses projets n'étaient pas tout simplement l'œuvre du fou qu'il était. Il regretterait presque de ne pas avoir davantage tardé pour écouter Victoria. Elle aurait su, elle, ce qu'il fallait faire. Elle savait toujours comment agir et c'était une des nombreuses choses qu'il pouvait aimer chez cette dernière : son intelligence remarquable.

Le chasseur espérait tellement avoir tord. Sa famille ne pouvait pas avoir franchi de pareilles limites. Son père était un homme foncièrement bon ; sa sœur une femme de parole et d'honneur. Ils ne pouvaient avoir reniés de la sorte ce en quoi leur famille avait toujours cru.

- Allô ? Chris ? Demanda l'homme qui était en train de téléphoner au jeune père de famille. C'est confirmé. C'est bien la maison Hale qui brûle. Faut que j'appelle les pompiers ou tu veux que...

Chris jura entre ses dents et maudit de tout son saoul son interlocuteur. Appeler les pompiers auraient normalement dû être la première chose à laquelle aurait dû songer son ami. C'était là le comportement le plus logique à adopter, le premier réflexe de n'importe quel humain un minimum sensé.

- Laisse moi un peu d'avance, somma-t-il néanmoins. Ils pourraient perdre le contrôle et...

- Et pourquoi tu fais ça pour eux, Chris ?

- Ils n'entrent pas dans le code.

- Et t'es sur qu'ils valent la peine que tu fasses ça pour eux ? Que tu prennes autant de risques pour leur sauver la vie ? Interrogea l'autre homme. Dans un an : tu seras peut-être amené à essayer de les tuer... et à réussir. Pense à ta famille. Pense à Allison. Elle a encore besoin de son père... tu n'as pas à prendre autant de risques. Tu ne leurs dois rien.

Le conducteur passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux. Il n'aimait pas avoir à l'admettre mais Tyler avait raison. La question qu'il était en train de se poser deux minutes plus tôt n'avait en réalité pas lieu d'être. Il savait très bien de quelle manière il comptait agir si jamais il y avait effectivement quelqu'un coincé à l'intérieur... et autant dire que ça ne serait pas sa meilleure idée et que cela pouvait très mal se terminer.

Allison. Prendre d'aussi gros risques maintenant qu'on lui avait clairement et distinctement parlé de sa fille, et rappelé à son beau vouloir ce qu'il encourait si ça tournait au désastre, rendait la prise de décision bien plus difficile qu'elle l'était déjà de base. Pour autant, Chris ne se voyait pas agir autrement.

- Il y a un code, Tyler, rappela inutilement Argent. Et s'ils sont bels et bien responsables de l'incendie... alors ils ne l'auront pas respecté.

- Et sauver ces monstres ça entre dans ton code, peut-être ? Et t'es même pas certain que ta famille soit dans le coup.

C'était vrai. Il ne pouvait en aucun cas prouver que son géniteur ou sa cadette étaient, ou non, dans le coup. Christopher devait faire avec ses doutes et accepter la terrible idée qui consistait à ne peut-être jamais connaître le fin mot de cette histoire. Il savait qu'il y avait de très fortes probabilités pour que jamais il ne sache si les siens étaient innocents ou coupables de cette infamie.

- Si c'est pas eux, alors les Hale ont été attaqué en tant qu'êtres humains, trancha Chris. J'aimerais qu'un loup sauve ma famille si jamais elle se trouvait dans pareille situation... et je me plaît à penser que certains le feraient sans chercher à savoir si nous sommes ou non des chasseurs.

- Chris...

- Nom de dieu, souffla le chauffeur en se garant.

Chris, toujours dans son véhicule, abandonna son cellulaire sur le siège à son côté. Il ferma ensuite les yeux un court instant et soupira de désespoir tout en donnant un coup dans le volant. Que n'aurait-il pas donné pour ne pas avoir raison ? Pour que les _flammes de la forêt_ ne soient pas en train de réduire en cendre cette maison peut-être encore remplie d'innocents, pour ce qu'il en savait.

Un immense brasier était d'ores et déjà en train de dévorer la bâtisse près de laquelle venait de se garer Christopher. Ce qu'elle devait avoir fière allure en temps normal ! Ce qu'elle devait être belle et resplendissante d'ordinaire ! Il était regrettable que le résultat soit présentement celui-ci.

Le jeune Argent n'arrivait toujours pas à faire taire ses doutes et à se dire que sa famille ne se trouvait peut-être pas derrière tout ça. Un incendie criminel qui touchait, comme par hasard, la maison de l'unique meute de lycanthrope de la ville, et ce au moment même où Gérard et Kate enquêtaient à son sujet : le hasard était trop gros pour être réel... et Chris n'était pas homme à croire au hasard, de toutes façons. Pas dans des cas pareils. Surtout pas dans des cas pareils.

Le chasseur ignorait combien de loup-garou ou d'humains se trouvaient encore à l'intérieur. Il ignorait s'il y avait encore quelqu'un à l'intérieur, d'ailleurs. Heureusement pour lui, et c'était un atout non négligeable, il connaissait approximativement la taille du pack pour avoir déjà enquêté sur elle par le passé. Il demeurait cependant possible, et souhaitable, qu'une partie de la famille soit absente ce soir.

Si ses souvenirs étaient corrects, en plus, l'équipe de basket-ball du jeune Derek disputait un nouveau match ce soir. Il lui fallait maintenant espérer que l'adolescent ait été sélectionné, au moins en tant que remplaçant, pour jouer ; ou que leur coach impose la présence de tous les membres de l'équipe à chaque match. Si tel s'avérait être le cas : alors le lycéen serait très certainement encore absent... ainsi que quelques autres membres de sa famille.

Au moment où il lui fallu franchir le seuil de la porte d'entrée : Chris s'arrêta quelques courtes secondes. Il hésitait. Maintenant qu'il y était, il hésitait réellement. L'intérieur était un véritable brasier ! Peut-être ferait-il mieux d'attendre l'arrivée des pompiers et du reste des secours ? Peut-être allait-il faire pire que mieux en tentant d'intervenir et d'aider des innocents.

- Peter !

Nul besoin d'être doté de la formidable ouïe de ceux qu'il traque pour entendre, à ce moment, les nombreux cris d'horreur qui provenaient tous de l'intérieur de la maison. Douleur, peur et colère. Jamais les loup-garou n'avaient su semblé plus humains aux yeux, et aux oreilles, de Christopher... mais au moins avait-il maintenant confirmation qu'il y avait bel et bien quelques personnes coincées à l'intérieur.

Ce cri, qui avait fait suite au bruit sourd d'une poutre qui s'effondre, acheva de convaincre l'indécis chasseur. Ce dernier plongea sa main dans la poche de sa veste afin d'en sortir l'écharpe qu'il avait mis avant de partir. Ce morceau de tissus serait sa seule protection une fois à l'intérieur afin de ne pas être aussitôt stoppé par la fumée. Chris pénétra ensuite dans la bâtisse enflammée sans plus longtemps demander son reste.

_« Nous protégeons ceux qui ne peuvent se protéger eux-même. »_

Le chasseur s'était engouffré dans la bâtisse et avançait avec une extrême prudence. Le moindre faux pas, le moindre geste de travers, la moindre erreur de calcul de trajectoire pourrait réduire à néant tous ses espoirs de sauvetage et ses projets à venir. Les hurlements, déjà déchirants à l'extérieur, devenaient tout bonnement insupportables une fois à l'intérieur. Il lui était désormais possible de distinguer moult prénoms. Pas un. Pas deux. Mais bien quatre, cinq, six prénoms... combien diables étaient-ils à être de la sorte bloqués dans la maison et où donc se trouvaient-ils ?

- C'était quoi ça ? Peter ? Cora ? Vous allez bien ? Est-ce que tout va bien ?

Des sanglots, étouffés par le bruit du brasier, parvenaient difficilement jusqu'aux oreilles de Chris. Même si ce dernier n'irait pas jusqu'à mettre sa main à couper s'il venait à avoir tord : l'homme jurerait être en train d'entendre les pleurs d'une enfant. Son cœur se serra aussitôt alors que le visage d'Allison s'imposait à son esprit.

Le jeune Argent avançait lentement. Il préférait jouer la carte de la prudence plutôt que celle de la rapidité. Il cherchait à y voir à l'intérieur de cette fournaise et de repérer une éventuelle forme humaine. Il tentait de distinguer et d'identifier les différentes pièces afin de trouver les multiples personnes prisonnières. Il cherchait à réparer les dégâts que sa famille avait causé. Après avoir rapidement fouillé le rez-de-chaussé, Chris regarda, inquiet, en direction des escaliers. Se pourrait-il qu'ils soient à l'étage ?

- Peter ! Hurla-t-on de nouveau. Cora !

Grâce aux cris de celle qui était sans doutes l'Alpha et au bruit fait par le reste de la meute prisonnière : Chris su où il lui fallait s'orienter. En un rien de temps, il se retrouva devant une porte close entourée d'une poudre noire qu'il connaissait que trop bien. Le chasseur ferma les yeux et serra les poings. Après plus de quinze ans à en utiliser : il savait ce qu'il avait là. Chris savait qu'il avait sous les yeux l'unique preuve dont il avait encore besoin pour ne plus être en mesure de douter de la culpabilité des siens. La preuve qu'il avait eu raison dès le départ.

« _On chasse ceux qui nous chassent _».

Le fils Argent avait toujours trouvé cette règle plutôt juste. Sitôt avait-il été jugé apte à connaître les étranges pratiques de sa famille et, de ce fait, été mis au courant de la ligne de conduite à laquelle celle-ci obéissait : qu'il avait décidé de la suivre lui aussi, sans plus se poser de question, tant elle lui semblait légitime.

Si elle l'était dans un sens... alors elle l'était dans l'autre également. Non ? Si les Hale s'en sortaient : le clan Argent aurait alors tout intérêt à faire profil bas quelques temps, voire même à définitivement plier bagage et quitter Beacon Hills une bonne fois pour toute. Pire encore si seuls quelques Hale réchappaient de ce brasier. Ils avaient été chassé de leur propre territoire ; on avait essayé de les tuer d'une des plus affreuses manière qui soit... oui : Chris saurait comprendre la haine de ces derniers envers les siens.

- Cora, ma grande, tu vas tendre l'oreille et te concentrer sur Peter. Fais comme on a vu toutes les deux. Tu te souviens ?

- _Man-man_... j'ai peur, pleura l'enfant coincée dans les flammes. Peter, il... il respire mal.

- Tout va bien se passer, assura la première voix. On va trouver un moyen de sortir. D'accord ?

Le cœur serré, la gorge sèche et les yeux agressés par la fumée : Chris considéra qu'il avait déjà suffisamment perdu de temps comme cela. Du bout de sa chaussure, non sans une grimace de dégoût, il brisa l'arc de cercle d'aconit qui empêchait toute sortie de ce qui devait être la cave. Il se débrouilla ensuite pour ouvrir la porte afin de rejoindre la famille piégée plus bas... tout en maudissant la sienne.

Le chasseur s'avança, toujours avec prudence, vers les deux Hale qui avaient été séparés du reste de leur famille. La petite Cora, si ce qu'il avait cru entendre précédemment était correct, était actuellement à genoux près de celui qui ne pouvait qu'être le fameux Peter dont le prénom était crié depuis tantôt. De ses mains tremblantes, elle donnait de petites tapes sur les joues de son oncle afin de faire réagir le jeune homme. Son initiative, pourtant, ne rencontrait pas un franc succès.

- Maman... il répond toujours pas, gémit la petite. Et il bouge pas...

Chris se figea d'effroi. Il ne pouvait pas être arrivé trop tard. Il ne pouvait déjà y avoir une perte à déplorer. Oubliant l'espace d'un instant la carte _Prudence _qu'il jouait depuis le départ : il se hâta d'aller les retrouver tous les deux pour de voir, de ses propres yeux, ce qu'il en était réellement.

- Peter, c'est pas drôle. C'est pas drôle.

Chris prit doucement l'enfant par les épaules dans le but de l'éloigner de l'homme au sol. Sans surprise, pourtant, la petite tenta de se débattre. Elle voulait rester auprès de son oncle. Il avait besoin d'elle. Il allait mal. Les larmes coulaient en abondance sur les joues de la petite mais avaient tôt fait de disparaître dans le vêtement accroché autour de son visage. Le chasseur ne tint pas plus longtemps et la relâcha finalement. D'un signe de tête, associé à un petit sourire qu'elle ne saurait voir, il l'invita à se rapprocher de nouveau avant de lui montrer que son cher oncle Peter était encore à compter parmi les vivants.

La bouille de la fillette était presque intégralement dissimulée par une fine veste maladroitement nouée derrière sa tête et qui avait emprisonné quelques cheveux. Le nouvel arrivant eut tôt fait de comprendre d'où pouvait provenir le vêtement et regarda, désolé, l'inconscient. Le loup avait donné une protection supplémentaire à sa nièce, délaissant par la même occasion ses propres chances de survie.

- Que s'est-il passé ? Voulu savoir Chris, sa concentration désormais focalisée sur le jeune loup-garou allongé devant lui. Comment a-t-il été...

- Une poutre est tombée et il a pas eu le temps de bouger.

Tout en écoutant les explications hésitantes d'une gamine terrorisée et pas tout à fait certaine d'avoir raison de parler à un inconnu : le chasseur vit, avec soulagement, que le second lycanthrope était en train de revenir à lui et grimacer. C'était un bon début... mais ça avait été bien trop long à arriver au vu des capacités dont l'homme était sensé disposer.

- Cora ! À qui parles-tu ? Interrogea une voix perdue.

- Y a un monsieur qu'est là et y s'occupe de Peter.

- Les secours sont déjà...

- Non madame, souffla Chris à regret songeant qu'il en était peut-être partiellement responsable. Mais je... je pense qu'ils arrivent. Ils ne sauraient tarder, maintenant.

Il était malheureusement impossible pour Christopher, comme pour les deux Hale à ses côtés, de voir la femme à laquelle il s'adressait actuellement. La cave était déjà beaucoup trop endommagée, trop touchée par les flammes... et une partie de la pièce était à présent inaccessible. Pour lui, en tout cas.

- Cora, murmura Peter en se hissant sur son bras droit. Il faut qu'elle...

« _Nous protégeons ceux qui ne peuvent se protéger eux-même. _»

- Elle va sortir, assura le chasseur tout en cherchant à soulever le lycanthrope qui ne pourrait de toute évidence se déplacer seul. On va sortir tous les trois, d'accord ?

Chris savait qu'il ne pourrait rien faire pour aider les autres membres de la famille Hale actuellement coincés. S'ils pouvaient encore être sauvés : seuls les secours sauraient parvenir à ce résultat. Il ne pouvait, de son côté, guère faire mieux que sortir la petite et son oncle... et vite si possible. La fumée n'avait de cesse de devenir plus dense et plus gênante. Le jeune Argent lui-même commençait à réellement ressentir une gêne et savait qu'il ne tiendrait pas davantage.

S'il était déjà dans cet état alors qu'en était-il pour Peter ? Il ignorait si les autres avaient su, ou non, trouver de quoi se protéger un minimum des fumées... mais il savait de source on ne peut plus sure que tel n'était pas le cas pour le jeune loup qui avait préféré sa nièce. Sans quitter l'autre homme des yeux, Christopher chercha sur lui s'il n'avait pas quoi que ce soit à lui proposer afin d'éviter de laisser les choses encore s'aggraver.

- Peter ? Appela de nouveau l'alpha dont l'inquiétude transparaissait parfaitement dans la voix. Comment tu te sens ?

- Il est faible. Le processus de guérison sera long, même pour lui, mais il devrait s'en sortir, madame.

À ces mots, Peter écarquilla les yeux d'effroi puis, sans succès, chercha à s'éloigner de cet inconnu. Il comprenait parfaitement ce qu'était en train de dire l'individu présent à ses côtés ; il ne savait que trop ce que ces paroles pouvaient signifier pour lui, pour eux. C'est d'ailleurs ce pourquoi il souhaitait tant mettre de la distance, plus symbolique qu'autre chose, entre le probable chasseur et sa personne... sauf qu'il n'y parvint pas. Tout ce qu'il su faire fût un signe de tête peu discret à Cora afin de lui demander de s'écarter.

- Vous êtes... chuchota le thérianthrope de naissance, le visage protégé de manière toute relative.

- Chris.

- Comment ?

Le loup-garou savait pourtant déjà quelle allait bien pouvoir être la réponse. Il en avait la gorge nouée tant il craignait la connaître ; et, une fois n'est pas coutume, Peter souhaitait ignorer quelque chose, il crevait d'envie de faire fausse route, il priait pour que _Chris_ soit amené à contredire ses pensées. Tout plutôt qu'entendre ses doutes être confirmés.

- Argent.

Des doutes : Chris en avait eu dès l'instant où Victoria lui avait parlé de l'incendie ; s'étaient accrus quand il avait quitté son domicile ; étaient devenus affreusement pesant pendant le trajet ; omniprésent au moment fatal où il lui fallu gagner la cave. La réaction de l'homme au sol à l'entente du nom qui était le sien ne fit que rendre le chasseur plus mal à l'aise qu'il ne l'était déjà. Il était plus qu'évident que les même pensées désagréables venaient de traverser l'esprit de son cadet... confortant le sien dans l'idée qu'il avait raison. Toujours raison. Beaucoup trop raison.

- Je savais que Derek devait se méfier. J'avais prévenu Talia que ça aller arriver, marmonna Peter entre ses dents et fermant les yeux. Pourquoi vous êtes là ? Votre conscience vous dérangeait déjà ?

L'homme ainsi incriminé serra les dents et prit sur lui pour ne pas perdre de temps à répondre à cette pique amplement méritée. Le moment n'était certainement pas propice à laisser parler un ego de chasseur blessé par la langue encore trop pendue d'un loup-garou blessé. Peter avait toutes les raisons du monde de se méfier de lui. C'était une réaction plus que légitime et ça tendait à montrer l'intelligence et la prudence de son vis-à-vis... même si ça faisait mal.

- Connaissez-vous la devise des chasseurs ?

- Tuer et pas de quartier ?

_« On chasse ceux qui doivent être chassés. »_

Un léger sourire étira les lèvres, toujours dissimulées, du jeune chasseur. Si la situation n'avait été aussi critique alors il ne faisait aucun doutes aux yeux de Chris qu'il aurait d'autant su apprécier la réponse murmurée par le lycanthrope. Si jamais il venait à avoir raison de croire que sa famille se trouvait belle et bien derrière tout ça : cette phrase conviendrait parfaitement à l'homme que serait devenu son géniteur. Un meurtrier, non un chasseur.

- Pas vraiment, non.

Peter fut, à ce moment précis, prit d'une violente quinte de toux qui eut le mérite de rappeler Christopher à l'ordre. Précautionneusement il redressa alors l'homme, qui n'avait même plus la force de chercher à se débattre pour se soustraire à lui, puis voulu le soulever afin de l'emmener dehors. On l'empêcha, pourtant, de poursuivre son plan ; mettant ainsi à mal, sans le moindre remords, ses folles ambitions. Les mots que Peter ne cessait de marmonner stoppa net le chasseur. Les quatre lettres du prénom de sa nièce quittaient inlassablement ses lèvres et l'humain fut bien obligé de constater que la petite paniquait de plus en plus.

De grosses larmes de crocodiles coulaient sur les joues de Cora pour rapidement disparaître dans le vêtement que son oncle lui avait noué autour du visage. Les autres Hale ne se faisaient, quant à eux, pratiquement plus entendre. Il était probablement trop tard pour eux, désormais... ou alors étaient-ils peut-être en train d'économiser le peu d'air et les quelques forces qu'ils avaient encore dans l'espoir de voir l'arrivée de potentiels secours.

- Elle panique, fit remarquer Peter à voix basse. Elle ne saura jamais _vous_ suivre.

- Je peux pas vous laisser, chuchota Chris en retour. Vous ne saurez jamais _nous_ suivre.

- Mais je saurais attendre un peu... si vous tenez tant à faire ça pour nous.

Ce fut alors comme si le destin avait cruellement décidé de ne surtout pas donner raison au loup-garou à terre. Une nouvelle quinte de toux, plus violente encore que les précédentes, venait de prendre Peter par surprise et confrontait Chris à la dure réalité qu'était celle du terrain. Le chasseur savait que jamais il n'aurait l'occasion de venir rechercher l'autre homme ; savait qu'il aurait déjà bien des misères à sortir maintenant tant il avait pu tarder ; savait aussi que son interlocuteur avait raison et que Cora ne saurait probablement jamais le suivre.

Il lui fallait faire un choix ; un choix qu'il n'était absolument pas certain d'être capable de faire ; un choix qui remettait ses convictions en question. Choisir qui porter pour l'aider à sortir de la maison revenait à choisir qui sauver et, de ce fait, qui _ne pas_ sauver. Choisir revenait à tuer quelqu'un. À tuer un innocent. Voilà qui était contraire à ses principes.

Chris avait conscience que l'enfant n'était déjà que trop restée au milieu des flammes et que là n'était pas sa place. Là n'était la place de personne. Dans tous les cas : la petite devait sortir dès son premier voyage... et donc Peter devait rester ici.

- Vous n'avez pas le choix, trancha l'oncle. C'est une gosse.

Pourtant, si Christopher venait à laisser le thérianthrope dans cette cave, alors seule l'arrivée immédiate des secours permettrait sa survie. Aussi loup-garou puisse-t-il être : il n'était pas de taille à faire plus longtemps face au brasier qui continuait à brûler tout autour d'eux. Les flammes commençaient à être dangereusement proches d'eux et toucherait bientôt la chair du blessé. Peter, de son côté, en avait forcément conscience lui aussi. Il ne pouvait ignorer le fait que, si le chasseur sortait Cora dans un premier temps, le sortir ensuite ne serait plus qu'une folle chimère.

- Je reviens tout de suite, promis cependant Chris en soulevant l'enfant qui enroula immédiatement ses bras autour de son cou. Tâchez de tenir le coup jusque là.

- C'est ça, grinça Peter en roulant des yeux.

Le jeune Argent voyait bien qu'on ne le croyait pas mais ne s'en formalisa pas. Il ne pouvait blâmer le lycanthrope pour avoir comprit que sa fin était toute proche. Il n'avait pas tord de douter... malheureusement.

Aussi vite que possible, et tâchant de ne jamais regarder en arrière pour ne pas avoir à voir l'homme qu'il abandonnait : Chris se dirigea vers ce qui lui semblait être la sortie. Le visage de la petite Hale désormais enfoui dans son cou, le chasseur l'entendait tout doucement continuer à sangloter contre son épaule alors qu'il la portait à bout de bras. Il commença finalement à se demander ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir faire d'elle une fois qu'ils seraient à l'air libre. Si, à cet instant, il ne pouvait guère faire mieux pour elle que la sortir de là pour la mettre un minimum en sécurité : qu'adviendrait-il d'elle ensuite ?

Cora venait de tout perdre. Avant même d'avoir eu le temps d'y penser ou de comprendre ce qui se passait : toute sa vie était partie en fumée. Elle était seule, à présent... et encore en danger. Elle le serait toujours à compter d'aujourd'hui.

Si les responsables de l'incendie apprenaient qu'elle y avait survécu : elle sera traquée jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive. S'il n'y avait que ça à craindre ! Il y avait, en plus, de fortes chances pour que l'orpheline atterrisse dans une famille n'ayant pas la moindre idée de la manière d'agir avec un loup-garou aussi jeune qu'elle ; dans une famille qui ignorerait probablement jusqu'à l'existence même de ces derniers. Que ferait-elle alors ? Comment saurait-elle apprendre à se maîtriser et à ne pas s'en prendre à des innocents si personne n'était là pour le lui apprendre ? Au vu de son âge elle ne devait guère déjà être capable de pleinement se contrôler à la pleine-lune et devait encore être à la recherche de son ancre.

_« Alpha, bêta, oméga. »_

- Je veux Derek, pleurait-elle. Il est où ? Pourquoi il est pas venu à la maison ?

Il y avait donc bel et bien des Hale absents ce soir ? La folle idée qu'il avait pu avoir consistant à aller mettre la petite en sécurité, loin de Beacon Hills, s'en trouvait d'un coup grandement perturbée et fortement amoindrie. Cora n'était plus aussi seule qu'un instant plus tôt ! Son frère aîné était encore en vie. Il n'était peut-être pas le seul, d'ailleurs. Qui était-il pour priver un enfant de sa famille ? De sa meute ? Des siens, tout simplement.

- Vous allez aller chercher Peter après, hein ? Demanda Cora à son sauveur qui peina à comprendre ses mots étouffés par le vêtement. Et il va aller bien ? On va tous les quatre aller bien ?

Quatre ? Le nombre d'absent augmentait encore.

- On verra ça.

Quand ils furent enfin de retour à l'air libre, Chris fut heureux d'avoir à veiller à ne pas se faire remarquer par les pompiers et force de l'ordre déjà présents sur place. Ils étaient là ! Ils étaient sur le point d'entrer dans la maison ! Tout n'était peut-être pas encore perdu, finalement. Le jeune Argent tenait pourtant à tout de même faire profil bas : si jamais on venait à le repérer, il savait qu'il aurait bien du mal à justifier sa présence sur les lieux du drame... et celle de l'enfant dans ses bras.

Il entra donc dans les bois, Cora toujours dans les bras, afin de se mettre à couvert au milieu des arbres. L'attention des secours étant focalisée sur la maison : personne ne songerait à s'intéresser à la forêt et ce qu'elle pouvait dissimuler. Rassuré, mais toujours sur ses gardes, le chasseur posa une Cora toujours en pleure et tenta de la réconforter. Tout en murmurant des paroles qu'il espérait un minimum réconfortante : il la débarrassa rapidement du linge sur son visage puis débarbouilla sommairement son visage noircie.

- Vous y retourner ? Interrogea-t-elle, pleine d'espoir et innocente.

- Les pompiers sont à l'intérieur. Ils doivent être en train de...

- Vous aviez promis.

La petite bouille angélique de la gamine donnerait presque envie à Christopher d'effectivement y retourner afin d'honorer la promesse faite à l'autre second loup-garou. D'autant plus que c'était déjà la seconde fois de la soirée qu'on lui faisait remarquer qu'il ne tenait pas ses promesses. C'était deux de trop. Retourner à l'intérieur de cet enfer était cependant la pire décision qu'il pourrait prendre et son geste ne servirait à rien.

- On en a un ! Cria un pompier. Prévenez les qu'on arrive avec un homme grièvement brûlé.

L'adjoint du shérif du comté, qui supervisait l'ensemble des opérations de ce soir et avait été chargé de recueillir les observations des soldats du feu, s'approcha afin de voir de quoi il en retournait. Les mots lui manquèrent, ou peut-être étaient-ils là mais refusaient de sortir, lorsqu'il découvrit l'état de l'homme qui venait d'être tiré des flammes. Les brûlures qu'il présentait semblaient si grave qu'il lui semblait incroyable que l'autre soit encore en vie. L'adjoint doutait que l'inconnu puisse un jour se remettre du drame qu'il venait de traverser et qu'il était encore en train de vivre. Ça lui semblait inconcevable que l'autre puisse s'en remettre.

- Peter Hale. C'est le seul survivant.

- Hale, répéta l'adjoint en écarquillant les yeux.

On lui avait déjà donné tous les renseignements nécessaires au moment où on avait téléphoné chez lui afin qu'il se rende sur les lieux de l'incendie. On lui avait donné l'adresse exacte ainsi que les raisons de cet appel et le nom Hale avait dû être donné une paire de fois. Ça venait cependant à peine de faire tilt dans son esprit ! _Hale_. Peter _Hale_. Cora _Hale_. La petite avait l'âge de son propre fils et était même amie avec ce dernier.

Combien de fois Stiles n'avait-il pas vanté l'intelligence de sa jeune amie, même si elle était loin de valoir celle de la petite Lydia ? Combien de fois n'avait-il pas demandé à son père si lui aussi pouvait avoir des super-pouvoirs, convaincu qu'il était que Cora n'était pas tout à fait humaine ? Combien de fois avait-il harcelé ses parents pour pouvoir inviter Cora et Scott, tous les deux en même temps, pour qu'ils rigolent mieux ? Combien de fois exactement... et combien d'autres auraient encore dû suivre ?

- Personne ? Bredouilla-t-il. Vous êtes absolument certains ?

- C'est une vraie fournaise là-dedans. Je comprend même pas comment il a pu s'en tirer.

L'ambulance, avec Peter à son bord, venait de démarrer en trombe. Sirène et gyrophare allumés : l'homme serait bientôt à l'hôpital à ce rythme là... mais peut-être serait-il trop tard pour lui ? Peut-être même était-ce préférable, au fond. Que pouvait on espérer pour un homme qui venait de tout perdre et traverser l'enfer ? Jamais il ne saurait se remettre de ses brûlures et du traumatisme qui allait de pair avec.

L'adjoint du shérif regardait les phares du véhicule disparaître au milieu des bois. C'était une chance que les flammes ne se soient pas propagées jusqu'aux arbres sinon les dangers auraient été bien pire qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà ! Les quelques souvenirs qu'il avait de Cora, jouant avec son démon de fils et le jeune McCall, tournaient encore et encore dans l'esprit du pauvre Stilinski. Ça ne pouvait être vrai. Il y avait forcément une erreur, une astuce... un espoir.

Il le trouva, cet espoir, dans les propos incohérents de son garnement personnel. Ça remontait à quelques semaines, déjà, mais il se souvenait parfaitement de Stiles en train de jalouser Cora pour avoir un grand frère ; un vrai grand frère, pas comme Scott qui avait juste quelques mois de plus que lui et qui n'était même pas tout à fait de sa famille. Lui aussi voulait un aîné, un super-cool comme le frère de Cora. Son frère à lui serait aussi dans l'équipe de basket-ball du lycée, il serait aussi gentil mais seulement avec lui et il botterait les fesses des méchants.

- Il y avait un match au lycée ce soir, souffla-t-il.

- Et ?

- Ils y étaient peut-être.

Lorsque Victoria entendit finalement la porte d'entrée claquer, des clés se poser sur le bahut et une fermeture éclair qu'on ouvrait : elle quitta de suite le salon pour aller retrouver son époux enfin de retour. Cela faisait des heures qu'il était parti voir ce qui se passait à la maison Hale ; des heures également que Dylan et Tyler lui avaient retéléphoné dans le but de lui signifier que leurs craintes étaient fondées. Des heures et pas un seul coup de fil ou message pour la rassurer.

Le temps avait été incroyablement long. La chasseuse qu'elle était n'avait eu de cesse de s'inquiéter et s'imaginer les pires scénarios qui soient. Elle l'avait vu se faire attaquer par des loup-garou incapables de reprendre le contrôle ; elle l'avait vu se faire dévorer par des flammes auxquelles il n'était pas destiné ; elle l'avait vu mourir auprès de ceux qu'il chassait... et le voilà finalement de retour, bien en vie. Couvert de suie, débraillé, éreinté : son mari avait bien triste mine mais au moins était-il toujours à compter parmi les vivants de ce monde.

- Alors ?

- Tous morts.

Chris n'était pourtant en état de duper personne et certainement pas sa femme. Il aurait beau essayé de donner le change et faire croire que tout ce qui s'était passé ce soir ne l'atteignait pas : il était évident que tel était bel et bien le cas. Toute la famille Hale était décédée ; toute une famille de lycanthrope venait de disparaître... mais le chasseur n'en ressentait aucun plaisir. Ils étaient innocents. Ils n'avaient rien fait pour mériter un sort pareil. Ils n'entraient pas dans le code. Pas encore.

- Elle dort ?

- Je l'ai envoyé se coucher en voyant que tu ne rentrais pas, confirma Victoria. Mais tu connais ta fille... elle doit t'attendre de pied ferme.

Le couple se tenait debout, face à face, dans le hall d'entrée. Ils se regardaient droit dans les yeux, se jaugeaient sans le moindre état d'âme et la parole n'avait guère sa place sur scène. C'était à celui qui, le premier, détournerait le regard. C'était un combat de force dans lequel ils venaient de s'engager... et Chris n'était absolument pas certain d'avoir la moindre chance de victoire.

Les épaules bien droite et la tête haute : Victoria avait les lèvres pincées tandis qu'elle fixait son mari sans ciller. Une petite voix lui murmurait à l'oreille que ce qu'on lui disait n'était pas l'exacte vérité ; lui susurrait insidieusement que Chris n'était pas totalement honnête vis-à-vis d'elle. Cette idée la contrariait. Quelles pourraient bien être ses raisons pour aussi soudainement se mettre à douter d'elle ? Qu'avait-il pu voir pour revenir avec ses certitudes plus chamboulées encore qu'avant son départ ?

- Que s'est-il passé, demanda-t-elle d'un ton qui ne laissait guère la place à un refus de réponse.

- Il n'y a aucun survivant, souffla Chris. Personne. À moins qu'une partie de la meute ait été absente ce soir : il n'y a pas un seul survivant. On a plus à se méfier des Hale. C'est fini. C'est...

- Fini.

Il hocha la tête. Le chasseur avait l'air plus dépité encore qu'à son arrivée. À le voir ainsi, fatigué et agité, en colère et résigné : Victoria ne pouvait douter de la sincérité des propos de son mari. La petite voix, pourtant, continuait à lui conseiller de ne pas prendre les mots de Christopher pour argent comptant.

Debout devant la porte de la chambre de sa fille : Chris hésitait. Peut-être était-elle tout de même endormie et non en train de guetter son retour comme pouvait le penser Victoria. Peut-être allait-il entrer, faire un peu trop de bruit et réveiller Allison. Il ne souhaitait absolument pas que ça arrive. Le sommeil de son petit ange n'avait pas à être perturbé par le chasseur qu'il était ; par l'homme qui avait failli et n'avait su sauver personne. Qui était-il pour la priver de son sommeil ? Il n'était que son père.

- Tu peux entrer, papa.

Chris sourit. En quatre mots, elle avait déjà réussi à le lui rendre ! S'il l'avait un instant cru endormie, il ne s'était cependant pas attendu à un comportement bien différent s'il devait être amené à avoir eu tord de douter. Quelle réaction, autre que celle-ci, aurait pu avoir Allison ? Allison était comme ça. Elle était une enfant parfaite et il n'aurait guère pu espérer avoir mieux. Son avis était peut-être faussé mais toujours était-il qu'il le pensait réellement... son ange en était bel et bien un.

Rassuré, il tourna la poignée de la porte et y entra finalement. L'amusement de Chris augmenta encore d'un cran lorsqu'il découvrit qu'Allison se trouvait assise sur son matelas, le second tome de la saga Harry Potter sur les genoux, l'air de l'attendre impatiemment. Quand elle vit son père dans l'encadrement de sa chambre, elle offrit un sourire éclatant à son père. De son geste se dégageaient l'innocence et la candeur propres à une fillette de son âge ; choses dont serait privée Cora suite au drame de ce soir. Ses dents blanches, son nez légèrement retroussé, ses yeux pétillants de malice : Allison était bien heureuse de finalement voir son père de retour.

- Tout va bien, petit monstre ?

- Et toi ? T'as l'air tout triste.

Triste ? Assurément qu'il l'était. Après la soirée qu'il venait de passer : il semblait insensé de penser et espérer qu'il ne le soit pas ! Cora était à peine plus jeune que sa fille et était, aujourd'hui, seule. Elle avait entendu sa famille mourir, avait vu un parfait inconnu abandonner son oncle derrière eux, avait été séparé de ceux des siens qui avaient su en réchapper par leur absence au domicile familial ce soir. Il l'avait séparé de ses aînés et ignorait s'ils seraient tous trois amenés à se retrouver un jour.

Qu'aurait-il fait si jamais il n'avait pas aussi rapidement pensé à une meute de lycanthropes qu'il avait pu croiser par le passé et qui n'avait pas été décimé ? S'il n'avait pas été en contact avec une famille surnaturelle susceptible d'accepter de rendre cet étrange service à un chasseur du clan Argent ? Que diable aurait-il fait de Cora ? Où l'aurait-il laissé ? À qui l'aurait-il laissé ? Aux autorités de Beacon Hills ? À son frère et sa sœur ? La première solution, pas plus que la seconde, ne lui semblait absolument pas envisageable.

Sa mère. Son père. Sa tante. Ses cousins. Son oncle. Voilà tout ceux qui avaient pu être présents dans la maison au moment du drame. Tout ceux qui avaient été coincés à ses côtés. Tout ceux qui n'avaient pas eu sa chance et n'avaient pu être sauvés à temps. Seuls Derek et Laura étaient encore de ce monde... mais ils étaient bien trop jeunes. Ils ne pouvaient se retrouver à la charge de la benjamine de la fratrie. Ils ne l'auraient pas été, de toutes manières. Elle aurait été placé, baladée de famille en famille, malheureuse.

- Pourquoi ça va pas ? Pourquoi t'es triste ?

- Tu ne devrais pas être couchée, toi ? En train de dormir ?

Chris s'était doucement accroupi auprès du lit de sa fille tandis qu'il tentait, fort peu discrètement, de faire dévier la conversation vers un sujet qu'il maîtriserait davantage. Tout en continuant à fixer Allison, qui le regardait toujours d'un air intéressée, il prit doucement le livre qu'elle avait pu poser sur ses genoux quand il était entré afin de le poser sur sa table de chevet. Les sourcils de l'homme se froncèrent quand, aux côtés du réveil et de la lampe de chevet allumée, il découvrit une petite bouteille d'eau.

- Maman t'avais pas dit que tu ne devais pas avoir ça dans ta chambre ?

- Non, sourit l'enfant. Je pense pas.

Le chasseur soupira bruyamment et secoua la tête. Il était exaspéré par cette réponse qu'il préféra ne pas commenter. Tout en prenant l'objet du délit afin de repartir avec : il tâchait de faire abstraction du regard perçant que lui lançait Allison. La petite essayait, tant bien que mal, de deviner ce qui n'allait pas chez son père. Autant dire que son entreprise ne rencontrait pas un franc succès.

- Et concernant le fait d'être couchée ? Rappela-t-il, moqueur.

- Maman m'a dit d'aller au lit et je suis au lit, répliqua malicieusement la fillette. Mais assise et pas couchée. C'est tout.

- Allison...

- T'avais dit que tu revenais vite... et t'es pas revenu vite... alors je t'ai attendu.

Chris regardait sa fille d'un air profondément désolé. Toujours à côté d'elle, baissé afin d'être à sa hauteur, il n'était pourtant plus avec elle. Ses pensées étaient de nouveau parties vagabonder ci et là sans qu'il puisse avoir le moindre contrôle sur ces dernières. Allison avait de nouveau raison, à son grand damne. Il n'avait absolument pas prévu que sa soirée se déroule de la sorte. Tout aurait dû, techniquement, être parfait... or rien ne l'avait été. D'un bout à l'autre ça avait été un désastre complet.

Sa soirée père-fille, bien qu'ils n'auraient guère dû quitter le domicile, avait été radicalement écourté. Tout ce en quoi il croyait et avait toujours cru était désormais remit en question. D'innombrables inconnus avaient perdu la vie ce soir. Il avait fait tellement de mal en voulant bien faire.

- Tu voudras qu'on aille au cinéma demain ? Il y avait un film qui te tentait il me semble, non ?

Si aujourd'hui n'avait pas été parfait il pouvait essayer de faire en sorte que demain le soit... au moins un peu.

* * *

_Voilà la fin de la première partie. A (très) bientôt pour la seconde_

_N'hésitez pas à me faire part de votre avis, de vos remarques, de me dire si vous voyez des fautes/répétitions/maladresses... toute critique est bonne à prendre après tout. N'hésitez pas non plus à dire si la présentation laisse à désirer, ff est un site plutôt capricieux et ayant tendance à n'en faire qu'à sa tête._

_Skayt_


	2. Seconde partie

_Bonjour, bonjour_

_Voilà enfin la suite et la fin de ce two-shot. Je ne pensais pas mettre autant de temps à l'écrire mais j'ai systématiquement reporté (il faut que j'arrête de toujours remettre à plus tard ce que j'ai envie de faire maintenant... vu que j'ai envie de le faire justement) pour pouvoir regarder des séries (principalement regarder des séries mais je n'ai pas fait que ça)._

_Merci pour les reviews ; les favoris et les alertes sur la première partie ! J'espère vraiment que cette seconde partie vous plaira également même si elle s'éloigne énormément de ce qu'était... bah la première partie :D_

_N'hésitez surtout pas à me donner votre avis qu'il soit bon ou mauvais. Toute critique est bonne à prendre pour peu qu'elle soit constructive :p_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Teen Wolf ne m'appartient pas. Ni les personnages, ni les lieux, ni les événements dans ce TS ne m'appartiennent.**

* * *

**Dans les flammes de l'enfer - Seconde partie**

* * *

Chris n'avait pratiquement pas su dormir au cours de la nuit qui avait pu suivre le drame. Il en était tout bonnement incapable. À peine essayait-il de fermer les yeux qu'il revoyait la petite Cora en train de paniquer auprès d'un Peter inconscient et essayant, tant bien que mal, de le faire revenir à lui. Sitôt réussissait-il à chasser cette douloureuse image qu'une autre, plus terrible encore que la première, s'imposait à lui. L'air infiniment navré de l'aîné lorsqu'il avait ordonné au chasseur de partir avec l'enfant n'était pas quelque chose que Chris saurait oublier de sitôt. Devoir abandonner l'homme à son triste et funeste sort n'était pas quelque chose que savait accepter Chris. C'était injuste. Ça n'entrait pas dans le code. Ce n'était pas pour ça qu'il avait signé.

Ce n'était pas dans l'ordre des choses, que diable ! Les événements n'étaient pas supposés se passer ainsi. L'histoire n'avait pas été rédigé de cette manière. Les Hale étaient innocents et, théoriquement, n'auraient donc jamais dû être prit pour cible... et certainement pas de cette manière. Chris en était malade rien que d'y penser. Il sentait que ses souvenirs, ainsi que les images auxquels ils étaient raccrochés, le hanteraient encore pendant bien des années. Il espérait étrangement que tel serait le cas. Non pas qu'il voulait sans cesse avoir à y repenser, avoir à ressentir cette honte qui l'accablait mais le chasseur ne se voyait pas oublier la tragédie qui s'était jouée ce soir et dans laquelle il avait eu son rôle à jouer. Chris refusait de penser qu'un beau jour... il finirait par considérer que ce n'était là qu'un mauvais souvenir, qu'une triste période sans gloire aucune pour sa famille et non pas l'acte le plus terrible jamais commit par celle-ci.

Si Chris avait toujours su, au fond, que les loup-garou étaient également des êtres humains : il avait cependant souvent considéré que cette part d'eux-même n'était guère la partie prédominante. Ils étaient des créatures nocturnes et dangereuses avant d'être humain comme tout un chacun. C'était ainsi. C'était plus simple de cette manière. Il était bien plus facile de tuer un monstre que de tuer quelqu'un comme lui, comme sa famille, comme sa petite Allison.

Christopher savait aussi que s'il était aussi difficile d'identifier un lycanthrope au premier coup d'œil, pour un peu que celui-ci sache se contrôler et ait eu un mentor digne de ce nom, ce n'était pas un détail anodin. Si on ne voyait pas la bête immédiatement : c'était parce qu'elle se trouvait tapie à l'intérieur de l'humain et qu'elle attendait sagement son heure pour surgir. Dans ce cas présent : les individus concernés n'avaient pas à être chassé. Ils n'étaient une menace pour personne. La communauté se portait très bien même avec ces créatures à proximité. Chris se contentait donc d'ignorer leur présence et faire comme s'ils n'étaient pas là. C'était ça qu'on lui avait appris. Était-ce une époque aujourd'hui révolue ? Serait-il désormais en tord lorsqu'il passerait devant un loup-garou et ne le plomberait pas d'une balle en argent ? La norme était-elle, maintenant, de mettre le feu à une maisonnée et tant pis pour les gosses ? Impossible.

Depuis ce soir, pourtant, le chasseur n'avait plus l'impression qu'impossible soit le mot idéal pour décrire ce qui s'était passé. Sa vie entière était impossible, après tout. Chris Argent chassait les loup-garou or les loup-garou n'existaient pas ! C'était faux, bien entendu. Le monde avait tord de penser que l'irrationnel et le surnaturel n'étaient rien d'autre que deux créations de l'esprit farfelu des humains. Ce n'était pas une coïncidence si l'on retrouvait les vampires, les loup-garou et les esprits dans toutes les civilisations. Depuis la nuit des temps, on narrait leurs histoires au quatre coins de la planète et on osait ensuite dire que tout ça... ça n'existait pas. À d'autres !

On racontait aux enfants des histoires d'homme capables de se transformer en loup lors des nuits de pleine-lune. Les adolescents s'amusaient à se raconter des histoires sur les buveurs de sang autour d'un feu de camp crépitant. Des personnes s'en allaient massacrer leurs proches, ou de parfaits inconnus, et étaient incapables de se contrôler, prisonniers qu'ils étaient dans leur propre tête. Tout était vrai. Tout. Tout... à commencer par ce que jamais on ne racontait : l'humanité de ces monstres. Chris avait eu un nouvel aperçu de cette nature trop souvent laissé de côté. Leur bienveillance n'était pas qu'une chimère à laquelle les chasseurs se raccrochaient de temps à autre pour ne pas craquer et tout plaquer. C'était une réalité... et c'était peut-être même une réalité exacerbée chez ces êtres étranges de par leur mode de vie.

Les loup-garou vivaient le plus souvent en communauté. Seuls : ils n'avaient pas de grandes chances de survie. Ils s'assemblaient donc et finissaient par former un groupe à part entière. Une meute avec, le plus souvent, un alpha dominant et des bêtas dominés. Une entité à part entière avec des règles à respecter, un mantra pour les aider et un rôle dans lequel se cantonner. Ensembles : ils formaient un tout. La meute, pour un thérianthrope qui vivait de cette manière, était bien la chose la plus importante qui soit. C'était ça leur famille et qu'importait s'ils ne partageaient pas le même sang. La meute était leur raison d'être. Les Argent venaient de priver trois enfants de leur Tout. Cora. Derek. Laura. De la fratrie Hale : Chris ne connaissait que la cadette mais c'était bien suffisant.

Comment Christopher Argent pouvait-il espérer s'endormir alors que des flashs de la soirée qu'il venait de vivre revenaient sans cesse sur le devant de la scène ? Comment pouvait-il tomber dans les bras de Morphée quand l'odeur de la fumée lui piquait encore le nez et lui brûlait les yeux ? Comment pouvait-il se laisser un tant soit peu allée lorsque les cris paniqués des loups brûlés résonnaient encore dans ses oreilles ? Il ne le pouvait pas. C'était trop lui demander. Chris n'était pas assez fort.

À maintes et maintes reprises déjà : le chasseur était monté rejoindre la chambre conjugale et était allé s'allonger auprès de Victoria qui, immanquablement, souriait en le voyant arriver. Elle espérait que cette fois-ci serait la bonne et que son époux parviendrait à trouver le repos auquel il aspirait tant. Elle savait pourtant, au fond, que ce ne serait pas le cas. Chris saurait surmonter ce qu'il avait vu mais ça lui demanderait du temps. Beaucoup de temps. Temps qu'ils n'avaient peut-être pas en leur possession.

- Je suis désolé, murmura-t-il alors qu'il se relevait pour la énième fois. Je vais rester au salon.

- Fais-toi un thé. Ça t'aidera peut-être à te calmer.

- Je peux pas, souffla Chris, assit sur le matelas, les pieds au sol et les poings serrés sur ses genoux. J'aurais dû arriver plus tôt là-bas. Tout aurait pu être différent et... J'aurais dû faire plus.

Victoria se redressa un peu. Appuyée sur son avant-bras droit, les sourcils froncés suite aux paroles de son mari : elle dévisageait ce dernier comme si elle cherchait à sonder son âme. Elle ne devait pas en être loin. Si les mots n'étaient pas encore suffisamment précis pour pouvoir totalement contredire les précédentes affirmations de Chris : ils n'en étaient cependant pas bien loin. Attentive, la femme attendait qu'il lui en dise davantage maintenant que ses défenses semblaient être au plus bas.

- Je vais te laisser dormir. Bonne nuit chérie.

Aussi vite que possible, comme s'il avait le diable aux trousses, Chris se leva et quitta la chambre. Il avait l'impression de ne faire que ça : fuir chaque endroit où il souhaitait, paradoxalement, se trouver.

oOo

C'est avec une anxiété certaine, et supposément insensée, que, le lendemain matin, Victoria Argent alla déposer le journal face à son mari. Comme de coutume, elle avait été la première à feuilleter la gazette et à survoler le contenu des articles susceptibles de l'intéresser. Dans son cas, il s'agissait principalement de la page des faits divers qui frappaient Beacon Hills et le reste du comté ainsi que la page économique. Trop occupé qu'il était à somnoler devant une tasse de café loin d'être encore fumante et à fixer le vide qui était, tout à coup, devenu la chose la plus intéressante de cette maison : ce fut à peine si Chris eut une réaction lorsque le périodique glissa sous son nez et qu'un doigt manucuré alla tapoter le titre en Une ce jour.

- La première page devrait t'intéresser.

Un peu perdu, pour ne pas dire autre chose, Chris adressa un regard curieux à sa femme qui le fixait, les lèvres pincées. L'homme comprenait que Victoria était en train de lui parler. Il savait que les mots qui étaient en train de quitter sa bouche avaient un sens. Ils avaient toujours un sens ! Mais une fois qu'ils étaient mis bout à bout... le chasseur n'avait pourtant plus du tout cette impression.

- Ils parlent de l'incendie.

Il ne fallu pas plus que ces quatre mots pour pousser le jeune père de famille à s'emparer du journal en sa possession et l'ouvrir à la page précédemment indiquée. Sa précipitation ferait presque plaisir à voir tant il avait paru amorphe depuis la veille. Chris commença par, silencieusement, lire l'article en diagonale. Il le survolait. Il voulait simplement savoir ce qu'avaient à en dire les journalistes et quelles étaient les conclusions de la police. Il n'avait pas besoin d'en lire davantage dans la mesure où il s'était trouvé sur place.

Son regard passa une première fois sur le prénom de Peter, écrit noir sur blanc sur le papier, sans qu'il ne paraisse le remarquer. Ce n'est que quelques lignes plus tard que le cerveau du chasseur le poussa à s'arrêter. Chris fronça les sourcils alors qu'un «._ impossible_ » s'échappait courageusement de ses lèvres tremblotantes. L'homme remonta, du coup, d'une paire de phrases à la recherche des cinq fameuses lettres qui venaient de faire tilt dans son esprit. À plusieurs reprises, Chris lu le prénom de l'homme qu'il avait dû laisser en arrière. Poussé par la curiosité et l'espoir, il décida ensuite de recommencer sa lecture du début... plus attentif que jamais. Et si c'était vrai ?

- Il est en vie, souffla le chasseur, les yeux ronds, la surprise parfaitement peinte sur son visage fatigué. Il est en vie.

- Alors pourquoi m'as-tu dit n'avoir vu personne, hier ? S'empressa de demander Victoria qui s'était, étrangement, attendue à une réaction similaire. Tu es entré dans cette maison, Chris. Tu as _fouillé_ cette maison. Pourquoi n'as-tu pas sorti ce pauvre homme ? Tu étais... dévasté, hier soir. Tu _voulais_ les sauver. Tu es parti pour aller les sauver. Alors... pourquoi ne pas l'avoir fait ?

- Il est... Comment ? Qu'est-ce que tu dis ?

- La seule explication que j'aurais pouvant expliquer le fait que tu l'ais laissé là-bas et pensé mort... serait qu'ils étaient deux. Étaient-ils deux ? Chris. Tu dois me le dire.

- Il était trop tard pour lui, murmura Chris. Il était blessé. Affaibli. Il respirait à peine. Il était... condamné.

oOo

Après être rapidement passé par l'accueil de l'hôpital pour demander dans quelle chambre se trouvait monsieur Hale, Peter de son prénom : Christopher se dirigea, sans aucune précipitation cette fois, par contre, vers le couloir que lui avait indiqué la réceptionniste à qui il avait eu affaire. Il regardait avec attention les numéros qui défilaient sous ses yeux. Il sentait son ventre se tordre un peu plus à chaque pas qu'il pouvait faire. Chris approchait. Il devinait qu'il approchait grâce à se sentiment de mal aise qui se renforçait.

Cela faisait des semaines que Chris se pensait coupable de ce qui se passait ; qu'il se sentait coupable d'avoir laissé le lycan au beau milieu des flammes, même si c'était à sa demande expresse ; qu'il regrettait de tout son saoul d'avoir privé Cora de son aîné, de son oncle qui l'avait protégé jusqu'au bout. Le chasseur essayait bien de se dire qu'il n'avait guère eu d'autres choix et qu'une meilleure solution n'existait pas... mais il ne parvenait jamais à véritablement s'en convaincre. Il savait qu'il aurait pu faire autrement s'il l'avait vraiment voulu.

La détermination qui l'animait n'avait cessé de décroître depuis qu'il était entré dans le bâtiment aseptisé, où le blanc semblait prédominer sur tout le reste et où la mort régnait presque en maître. L'étage des grands brûlés ne comptait pas beaucoup de patients actuellement. Christopher appréciait grandement ce fait. Le monde n'était pas encore trop pourri... seule sa famille l'était.

- Bonjour Peter...

Allongé dans un grand lit médicalisé, paraissant plus faible et plus fragile encore qu'au milieu de l'incendie qui massacrait les siens, reliait à de multiples machines qui ne cessaient de biper : Peter n'était pas en état de répondre. Il y avait même fort à parier que le grand brûlé ne l'entendait pas ; qu'il n'avait pas ne serait-ce que conscience de la présence du chasseur à ses côtés ce jour. Voilà qui n'était pas plus mal.

En tant que loup-garou : Peter était supposé être doté d'un pouvoir de guérison plus rapide que la moyenne et plus efficace aussi. Il avait en sa possession des capacités que les chasseurs dignes de ce nom apprenaient rapidement à craindre et à contrecarrer. Après un mois, pourtant, son état ne s'était guère amélioré. Rien n'avait changé. Tout était comme le jour où il avait été sorti des flammes. Peter Hale était en vie. Son cœur battait encore. L'histoire s'arrêtait là.

Mal à l'aise, conscient qu'il n'était pas à sa place et que sa présence ici pouvait même devenir dérangeante : Christopher décida toutefois, après un temps de réflexion considérable, d'approcher le siège qui se trouvait près de la fenêtre pour ensuite y prendre place. Au début, venir ici avait paru être une évidence... à présent ça l'était nettement moins. Bon sang ! Mais à quoi avait-il donc pensé quand il avait pris ses clés et conduit jusqu'ici ? Un chasseur qui va rendre visite à un loup-garou à l'hôpital : ça n'avait pas le moindre sens.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici, siffla une nouvelle venue en s'approchant de Chris en de grandes enjambées furax. Vous ne pensez pas en avoir déjà suffisamment fait ? Vous êtes venu finir le boulot ?

Chris tourna lentement la tête afin de voir celle qui venait d'arriver et qui, pourtant, l'agressait déjà. Ce n'était pas une surprise pour lui que de constater que l'on n'acceptait pas vraiment sa présence en ces lieux et encore moins de voir qu'on voulait le chasser de la chambre. Le chasseur aurait effectivement pu venir pour terminer le travail. Le moment était idéal. Peter était incapable de se défendre et que le cœur de l'homme lâche maintenant ne serait pas plus gênant que ça. Aux yeux des médecins : le loup devait déjà être un miraculé dont la survie restait inexpliquée.

La jeune fille que découvrit, et dévisagea, Chris était grande et avait de longs cheveux noirs qui lui arrivaient jusqu'au milieu du dos. Son visage s'était considérablement durci lorsqu'elle avait aperçu un Argent dans la chambre, son regard était sombre et ses poings étaient serrés comme si elle cherchait à se contrôler. Ce devait être elle la fameuse Laura dont Cora lui avait tant parlé lorsqu'il l'avait éloigné de Beacon Hills.

- Bonjour, Laura.

Si la louve, qui était également le nouvel alpha des quelques survivants du clan Hale, paru, sur le coup, on ne peut plus surprise : la demoiselle su toutefois rapidement reprendre contenance et dissimuler son trouble. C'est qu'elle ne comptait pas se laisse embobiner aussi facilement par ce pur inconnu ! Les Argent avait réussi à berner sa famille une fois... ça ne serait certainement pas deux.

« _Brûle-moi une fois : honte à toi. Brûle-moi deux fois... _»

- Vous avez bien fait votre job à ce que je vois, cingla-t-elle, méprisante à souhait. Que savez-vous _encore_ à notre sujet ? Parce que grâce à vos satanés recherches et à mon frère... vous ne devez plus ignorer grand chose, hein !

- Il y a une autre explication au fait que je vous connaisse, Laura.

- Ah oui ? Et laquelle ?

- Cora.

La jeune adulte, qui n'était somme toute guère plus qu'une grande adolescente qui avait été plongé trop vite et tête la première dans un monde cruel et sans pitié, pâlit considérablement. Le prénom de sa petite sœur disparue venait de franchir les lèvres de ce chasseur ! Comment diable cet homme osait-il parler d'elle ?

- Je pense que... je pense que l'endroit n'est pas... idéal pour avoir ce genre de... ce genre de discussion, décida finalement Laura dont une partie de la superbe avait mis les voiles. Partez. Maintenant. Je ne vous le redirais pas.

Christopher souhaitait que la louve se mette soudainement, et tant pis si c'était sans raison, à tolérer sa présence dans cette chambre, aux côtés de Peter. Il espérait, bien qu'il ait parfaitement conscience que les chances pour que ça se produise étaient bien mince, que Laura en viendrait à accepter d'ouvrir le dialogue avec lui. L'homme avait tellement de chose à dire ; des choses impossible à avouer à quelqu'un qui vous en voulait mortellement.

Il fallait se dire que le chasseur et la louve ne pourraient perpétuellement s'agresser. Ce genre de situation n'était pas fait pour s'éterniser dans le temps. _Si !_ Bien sur que si ! C'était un scénario qui se répétait depuis des décennies. Des siècles même !Jamais on ne s'écartait du chemin. C'était ainsi, ce n'était pas autrement. Tous les Argent chassaient ; tous les Hale étaient des lycanthropes. Ils étaient faits pour se haïr, faits pour s'affronter, faits pour se détruire mutuellement. Ainsi allaient les choses. Les chasseurs n'existaient pas sans les lycanthropes ; les lycanthropes n'existaient pas sans les chasseurs. Ils formaient un lot à part entière. Étrangement... ils formaient un Tout, eux aussi.

Argent et Hale étaient bien plus semblables qu'ils ne pourraient le penser au premier abord. Ou au second abord. Ou au troisième abord, en fait. Seules les différences comptaient à leurs yeux alors que les points de convergences affluaient en masse. L'un comme l'autre voyaient le monde de même façon après tout. Ils savaient tous de quoi il en retournait réellement. Ils connaissaient la vérité. Celle que les autres ignoraient. Celle que les autres _connaissaient_ mais _ignoraient_ en même temps.

La vraie, la dure réalité des choses se trouvait d'ailleurs dans ce dernier point. Ni Chris, ni Laura n'avaient jamais décidé d'avoir cette connaissance. Ils étaient loin d'avoir pu choisir quel serait leur destin. Les leurs le leur avait imposé. Simplement imposé.

L'homme, s'il venait en paix comme il l'affirmait, n'eut cependant pas la meilleure réaction qui soit pour le faire savoir à son interlocutrice. Un rictus amusé étira le coin de ses lèvres quand il entendit Laura. Il devenait, dès lors, vraiment facile de se méprendre et de penser que Chris se moquait de la fausse assurance de la petite Hale.

Le regard de Laura se fit, d'un seul coup, plus froid qu'il ne l'était déjà. Il était glacial, même. Christopher déchanta. Mauvais calcul de sa part. On ne l'y reprendrait plus à réagir de la sorte ! Non sans associer ses gestes à une grimace : le chasseur hocha la tête et, en gage de bonne foi, quitta son fauteuil. D'un pas assuré, Argent se dirigea vers la porte de sortie sans un regard en arrière. Alors qu'il avait déjà une main sur la poignée, il prit pourtant la peine de se tourner une dernière fois. C'était sa chance de pouvoir parler à Laura ; de pouvoir annoncer à quelqu'un que Cora était bien en vie... il ne pouvait décemment pas la laisser passer !

- Nous devrions parler.

- Je pense pas. Non.

- Tu ignores encore beaucoup de choses, Laura, assura Chris en passant au tutoiement.

- Je n'ignore rien du tout, claqua la lycanthrope. Je sais très bien ce qui se passe... et vous savez ce qui va se passer si vous ne partez pas immédiatement.

Le chasseur hocha une fois de plus la tête. Un seul coup. Un qui disait «_ J'ai compris. Je m'en vais. Pas la peine de sortir les armes_ ». Malgré la réaction, légitime, de Laura : Chris espérait que ses mots ne tarderaient pas à faire mouche dans son esprit et titilleraient suffisamment sa curiosité pour la pousser à venir s'informer.

- Attendez, l'interpella-t-elle au moment où Christopher allait définitivement tourner les talons. Je...

- Je serais dans le parc devant l'hôpital.

oOo

Chris n'eut pas à attendre longtemps. La jeune Hale vint très rapidement s'asseoir à côté de lui, sur un banc un peu à l'écart des promeneurs et joggeurs mais avec une vue imprenable sur l'entrée des visiteurs. Laura avait toujours l'air encore colère, peut-être même plus encore que précédemment, mais semblait paradoxalement être prête à l'écouter. Le chasseur n'en demandait pas plus.

- Pourquoi un chasseur viendrait voir un loup à l'hôpital si ce n'est pour profiter du spectacle ? Interrogea la demoiselle, cassante. Vous avez brisé mon oncle. Détruit. Pourquoi ? Le savoir ça vous suffisait pas et vous avez voulu venir pour... admirer le spectacle.

- J'aurais voulu qu'il me laisse le sortir de la maison, souffla Chris.

Les yeux ronds, pareils à deux ballons parfaitement gonflés, Laura ne formula pas la moindre remarque. Plusieurs fois elle ouvrit la bouche, tenta de dire quelque chose, peu importait quoi, mais quelque chose l'en empêchait. La raison. Les soupçons. L'espoir d'enfin tomber sur quelqu'un qui en valait la peine. La méfiance. Plusieurs choses la retenaient, en fait, et non pas une seule. Le père de famille observait silencieusement l'orpheline. Elle était en train d'enfoncer ses ongles dans les paumes de ses mains. Laura inspirait et expirait à plusieurs reprises afin de garder contenance. L'endroit où ils se trouvaient se prêtait peu à des pertes de contrôle surnaturelle.

- Le sortir de la maison... pour mieux l'éliminer ensuite.

- Quel genre d'homme penses-tu que je sois ?

- Un monstre.

Clair. Net. Précis. Merci.

- Vous tuez des innocents, s'expliqua une Laura qui n'avait pas l'air désolé. Sous le seul prétexte qu'ils sont différents de ce que _vous_ avez décidé de ce que serait la norme. C'est comme si vous tuiez les nains... ou les gens avec des lunettes. On existe. Il faut faire avec.

- Il y a un code.

- Tuer tout ce qui bouge et qui a, _peut-être_, des dents terrifiantes ? Tant pis si ça fait des orphelins ! Tant pis si ça tue des enfants ! Tant pis si ça... détruit toute une famille. Tuons !

S'ils continuaient ainsi : les Hale pourraient bien révolutionner l'ancestral code auquel répondait les Argent. Même si la préférence de Chris allait très nettement vers la version de Peter : l'homme devait bien admettre que celle de la jeune femme ne manquait pas de charme... et qu'elle n'était pas trop mal trouvée elle non plus. Malheureusement.

- Chasser ceux qui nous chassent.

- Ma famille ne vous a jamais chassé. Ni vous... ni personne. On avait jamais fait de mal à qui que ce soit, assura la cadette de la discussion à voix basse. Jamais.

Les deux protagonistes savaient pourtant que ce n'était pas tout à fait vrai. Derek et Peter avaient failli étant adolescents et ils en avaient conscience. Chris avait décidé de ne pas en tenir compte ; décidé que l'on ne tuait pas quelqu'un pour ce qui avait failli arriver ; décidé qu'il ne serait pas l'assassin d'un lycéen qui avait abrégé les souffrances de sa petite-amie. Laura, elle, savait surtout ce qu'avait fait Derek mais le défendrait quoi qu'il lui en coûte.

- C'est un code... Une règle que se sont fixés les premiers chasseurs de ma famille il y a des siècles de cela. On nous l'apprend très tôt.

- Mais on ne vous apprend pas à vous y tenir et beaucoup ont décidé de ne plus l'appliquer.

Chris acquiesça. Il était content de ne pas avoir eu à le dire lui-même. Heureux de ne pas avoir dû admettre que la noirceur qu'ils chassaient se trouvaient chez eux. Le penser était une chose ; le savoir en était une autre ; en parler à une personne extérieure au clan Argent et ses manigances n'avait pas le moindre sens. Ça en avait encore moins lorsque la personne en question se trouvait être l'alpha Hale.

Voir cette famille détruite poussait Christopher à tout remettre en question ; à vouloir tout plaquer une bonne fois pour toute ; à dire merde au monde, à dire merde aux siens ! Il en voulait à la terre entière pour ce qui s'était passé quelques semaines plus tôt. Il blâmait sa famille unique responsable, au fond, de ce massacre ; ce code incapable de se faire respecter ; lui-même pour ne rien avoir vu venir. Le monde n'était pas tout rose. Chris le savait. Il avait simplement espéré que les siens, eux, l'étaient.

- Vous étiez à la maison, c'est ça, chuchota Laura qui n'y croyait pas. C'est comme ça que vous connaissez Peter et ma sœur... en plus de vos recherches.

- J'aurais voulu pouvoir faire quelque chose, assura le chasseur en fermant les yeux et serrant les poings. J'aurais aimé pouvoir faire quelque chose mais...

- Ils n'ont pas trouvé Cora.

Laura foudroyait l'homme à ses côtés et ne s'en cachait même pas. Elle n'avait pas l'intention de faire montre de la moindre compassion pour lui. La jeune femme n'arrivait même pas à croire ce qu'il venait de dire. Lui accorder le moindre crédit était au delà de ses forces. Il était un Argent ! Il était des leurs et était exactement comme eux... si ce n'était pire encore.

- Tu sais, Laura... je peux t'appeler Laura ?

- Non.

- Je sais ce qu'a traversé ta famille ce soir là. Je sais ce qu'elle a ressenti.

- Et vous ne pouvez pas me tutoyer non plus, ajouta-t-elle en guise de défense maladroite.

Malgré sa colère évidente, et aisément justifiée, Laura avait, jusqu'à maintenant, su rester calme et maîtresse de ses émotions. Elle avait plusieurs fois manqué s'énerver et perdre le contrôle, son visage s'était fermé et ses ongles, transformés en griffe, s'étaient enfoncés dans ses paumes de mains... mais ça ne saurait rester éternellement le cas. Laura avait beau savoir maîtriser sa colère depuis quelques années déjà : tout le monde avait des limites à ne pas franchir.

- Ils ont été brûlé vif ! S'emporta finalement l'alpha, qui n'appréciait pas le soudain silence du chasseur. Et Peter... son état est encore pire ! Il aurait mieux valu qu'il meure dans l'incendie. _Vous_ êtes les véritables monstres de l'histoire. _Vous _! Pas ma mère. Pas mon père. Pas ma sœur. Pas mon oncle. Vous ne chassez pas ceux qui vous chassent sinon vous ne nous auriez jamais chassé !

- Je chasse ceux qui nous chassent.

- Alors vous êtes un idiot !

- Probablement. Oui.

Les deux se turent. Installés côte à côte : Chris et Laura trouvaient que le silence n'était, tout bien réfléchi, pas si mal. Il évitait de créer des tensions ; évitait d'alimenter les ressentiments de l'une et la culpabilité de l'un. Il évitait d'envenimer la situation plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà.

- Je vais y aller. Mon frère est là, souffla la jeune Hale en se redressant enfin. Ne vous avisez plus jamais de vous approcher de ma famille...

- C'est un conseil ? Un ordre ?

- Ou je vous tue, termina-t-elle, mortellement sérieuse. A vous, maintenant, de juger s'il s'agit là d'un conseil ou d'un ordre. Mais, je serais vous, je me contenterais de ne jamais revenir.

oOo

Victoria, dont les mains étaient pleines de livres qu'elle venait d'aller emprunter à son beau-père, laissa à Allison le soin de refermer la porte derrière elles deux. Le faire elle-même n'étant, pour l'instant, pas envisageable sans prendre le risque de tout faire tomber et d'abîmer, par la même occasion, de très précieux document. Les lèvres pincées, la femme se dirigea d'un pas ferme jusqu'au bureau qu'elle partageait avec son mari et où ils travaillaient souvent ensemble. Évidemment. Ils n'étaient pas un duo pour rien, après tout.

Elle fronça cependant les sourcils lorsqu'elle découvrit que Chris se trouvait déjà dans la pièce... sans rien faire. Affalé dans le fauteuil de bureau qui faisait face à la porte : il fixait avec une étrange fascination le lustre accroché au plafond tandis que ses doigts jouaient avec une des munitions qu'il avait dû faire dans la journée.

- Un problème ? Demanda-t-elle sans chercher à dissimuler la pointe d'agacement qui grandissait en elle.

- Oh. T'es déjà là, se força à sourire Christopher. Non. Pas de problème.

- Ne me ment pas.

Les épaules de l'homme s'affaissèrent plus qu'elles ne l'étaient déjà et il perdit encore un peu plus de sa superbe. Chris avait bien peu fière allure à l'heure actuelle. Plus les semaines passaient et plus le chasseur avait l'air de s'enfoncer. Seul. Victoria ne savait pas, concrètement, ce qui se passait dans la tête de son mari mais elle sentait qu'il se tramait bel et bien quelque chose... ce qui n'était pas pour lui plaire.

- Je pense aux Hale.

- Je m'en serais doutée, oui, claqua-t-on. Que se passe-t-il, cette fois, _avec les Hale_ ?

- Et si c'était nous ? Murmura Chris sans oser regarder son épouse. Pas nous mais... _nous_. Mon père. Ma sœur. Les autres. _Nous_. Si c'était l'œuvre des... notre œuvre... d'une certaine manière. Ils étaient... piégés. Littéralement piégés. Il y avait de l'aconit. L'incendie est forcément d'origine humaine et la création d'un chasseur.

- Pourquoi auraient-ils fait ça ? Questionna Victoria.

- Pourquoi ne l'auraient-ils pas fait ? Attaqua immédiatement Christopher, l'amertume transparaissant dans sa voix. Ce sont des loup-garous, après tout, et on les chasse.

- Puis-je me permettre, dans ce cas, de te demander pourquoi leur sort t'affecte autant... vu que ce sont des loup-garous, justement... et qu'on les chasse.

Les mains du chasseur allèrent agripper ses cheveux alors que son visage se décomposait plus encore. Pourquoi fallait-il que sa femme vise systématiquement dans le mille ? Juste là où il ne fallait pas taper. Précisément à l'endroit où ça faisait mal.

- J'ai besoin de savoir si c'est eux, Vic. J'ai l'impression que je vais devenir fou à force de ne pas savoir... les doutes auront ma peau.

- Les doutes sont déjà en train d'avoir ta peau. Tu te rends malade pour un rien. Quand bien même Gérard et Kate seraient derrière tout ça : qu'est-ce que ça changerait ? Qu'est-ce que ça changerait. Le mal est fait. Ils sont morts ; à l'hôpital ; disparu ; orphelins. Tu ne pourras pas réécrire l'histoire. Tu es en train de te rendre malade pour une cause perdue... et il n'y a rien de pire que les causes perdues.

oOo

Christopher avait décidé d'ignorer l'avertissement de Laura et choisi de tout de même retenter sa chance. Il était de nouveau en train de rendre visite à Peter. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui pouvait bien le pousser à agir de la sorte... ou peut-être qu'il le comprenait que trop vite, en fait. L'oncle Hale était présentement la seule personne à Beacon Hills qui savait la vérité. Unique témoin, réduit au silence, du drame qui avait touché les siens.

Installé auprès du lit occupé par le jeune lycanthrope grièvement brûlé, ignorant complètement la seconde couche où se trouvait une jeune femme, Chris ne pipait mot. Ils étaient trois dans la pièce mais il était aussi effroyablement seul. Personne pour l'entendre ; personne pour lui répondre ; personne pour le juger. Ici, il était libre de dire ce qu'il souhaitait. Libre de présenter ses excuses sans aussitôt être considéré et méprisé comme un criminel. Libre d'annoncer à quelqu'un qu'il avait réussi et que Cora était bien vivante, en sécurité. Libre. Libre, aussi, de simplement rester tenir un peu compagnie à cet homme qu'il ne connaissait pas mais qu'il admirait malgré tout pour son sacrifice. Ça faisait longtemps que le chasseur ne s'était plus senti aussi libre.

- Elle va bien, souffla Chris, si bas que seul le loup aurait pu l'entendre. Elle a appris que vous vous en étiez... sorti et elle souhaiterait tellement, _tellement_ pouvoir venir vous voir. On m'a dit qu'elle était convaincue que ça pourrait vous aider à guérir plus rapidement. Ça pourrait vous aider ?

Chris attendait. Il désirait un petit miracle et avait parfaitement conscience de ce fait. Il savait aussi que le monde n'était pas encore totalement dépourvu de ceux-ci et que l'on disait que l'espoir faisait vivre. Si tel était vraiment le cas : alors Peter vivre... et n'aurait pas le choix.

L'homme s'était sacrifié pour que sa jeune nièce puisse vivre. Il méritait bien de se réveiller, de se remettre de cette épreuve, de réapprendre à vivre aux côtés de son neveu et ses deux nièces. Si lui ne le méritait pas : alors qui ? Chris était prêt à espérer pour les quatre Hale s'il le fallait !

- Encore vous ? S'étonna Laura qui ne semblait, étrangement, pas en colère mais juste surprise. Pourquoi ? Vous ne le connaissiez même pas et, de toutes façons, vous l'auriez probablement pas beaucoup aimé... ni même apprécié ou toléré.

- Je suis certain qu'il ferait n'importe quoi pour sa famille, murmura Chris en se tournant à peine du comateux et se foutant du fait que ça ne réponde en rien à la question de la jeune louve.

- Peter ? Ricana, jaune, la cadette. J'en doute, vous voyez.

Le pire ? Le pire était qu'elle semblait le penser. Elle paraissait convaincue de ce qu'elle affirmait. Laura avait l'air tellement certaine que son oncle ne ferait jamais « n'importe quoi » pour sa meute, fussent-ils de sa famille, que s'en était déroutant et douloureux. C'était pourtant là ce qui s'était produit dans la cave.

- Même pour sa nièce ? Interrogea Chris à voix basse.

- Cora ? Ouais. Même pour Cora, soupira Laura en allant s'appuyer contre la fenêtre pour fixer son oncle alité. Pour Derek, peut-être. Je sais pas. S'il avait dû se sacrifier pour quelqu'un ou _n'importe quoi_... ça serait pour Derek. Jamais pour quelqu'un d'autre. Je tiens à Peter, faut pas croire, mais... Je pense que je tiens à lui bien plus qu'il ne tient à moi. Que, d'une manière générale, on tient à lui bien plus qu'il ne tient à nous...

- Sauf pour Derek ? Tenta le chasseur.

- Ouais. Sauf pour Derek, confirma Laura en s'approchant et passant une main dans les cheveux de son oncle. Dans ce cas là : je pense que Peter tient à Derek bien plus que Derek ne tient à lui... et c'est ça le plus triste. Si y avait bien une personne que Peter aimait réellement, et à un point où il était interdit d'en douter, c'était Derek. Il aurait tout donné pour lui... y compris les plus mauvais conseils du monde.

Chris ne comprenait plus. La situation lui échappait chaque jour davantage et emmenait les réponses dans son sillage.

- Peter n'était pas un saint... mais il ne méritait pas ça.

- Encore moins que tu ne peux le penser, chuchota le chasseur.

oOo

Chris se détestait ce qui, à bien y regarder, avait tendance à devenir une triste habitude ces dernières semaines. Il se détestait pour tellement de choses ! Il se détestait pour ce qu'il n'avait pas su faire, pour ce qu'il avait fait, pour ce qu'il aurait à faire, pour ce qu'on voulait qu'il fasse, pour ce qu'il avait naïvement cru réel pendant des années et, surtout, pour ce qu'il était en train de penser de sa propre famille. Comment faisait-il, aujourd'hui, pour encore savoir croiser le regard de son épouse sans ciller dans l'instant tant la honte l'accablait ? Pour écouter ce qu'avaient à dire Tyler et Dylan, deux hommes avec qui il travaillait depuis pourtant plus de dix ans, sans aussitôt les attaquer à coup de « _vous saviez que ça allait arriver ? _» et de « _ça fait longtemps que les règles ont été modifié ? Depuis quand vous savez ! Répondez !_ »

Pouvait-il encore leur faire confiance ? Pouvait-il leur avouer que Peter Hale n'était pas l'unique survivant de l'incendie sans avoir à craindre pour Cora et sa meute d'adoption ? Étaient-ils suffisamment hors de la coupe de Gérard pour comprendre ses actes et motivations ? Pour accepter qu'il avait sauvé la gamine au mépris total de sa propre vie ? Ils avaient essayé de le dissuader lorsqu'il s'était rendu sur place... et c'était ça qui le faisait douter à cet instant. Leurs motivations ce soir là.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Christo ? l'interrogea, un jour, un Dylan particulièrement agacé. Tu comptes me répondre quand pour la chasse dont je t'ai parlé, hein ? Quand ils auront tué encore plus de gens ? Sache que c'est déjà fait. Deux victimes en plus : un père et son fils.

- Laisse le, grogna Tyler. Il est encore à pleurer sa famille de lycanthrope. Si tu veux mon avis : ils étaient peut-être innocents au moment où ils ont été tués : mais ils l'auraient pas éternellement été... ils le sont jamais éternellement.

- Tu sais que le plus jeune a un passé plutôt trouble avec sa petite-amie... qui est morte, s'enquit le premier en fixant son ami à la langue déliée. et le pire c'est qu'il est un des survivants ! Si le monde est pas un peu mal foutu, hein.

Le chasseur Argent foudroya ses deux collègues du regard. Ils eurent l'intelligence d'esprit de baisser la tête et marmonner de vagues excuses. Le moment n'était pas idéal pour faire ce genre de remarque. On ne plaisantait pas avec la mort ; pas même si les personnes concernées par celle-ci s'avèrent être des monstres ! C'était une manie qui avait souvent horripilé Chris : nombre de chasseurs prenaient un malin plaisir à tuer et il avait peur d'un jour finir comme eux. De perdre son âme.

- D'après ce que j'ai pu entendre : le gars qu'a cramé était pas tout blanc non plus... et il l'était encore moins après l'feu !

- C'est pas les bons Hale qui sont morts, fit remarquer Dylan tout en checkant Tyler pour le féliciter. Qu'est-ce qui a Chris ? On a dit quoi, encore ?

- Allison m'a appelé, grogna Argent pour justifier le fait qu'il se soit soudainement levé de sa chaise.

- Ah je crois pas non. T'as entendu quelque chose, toi, Tyler ?

- Non. Puis t'avais pas dit qu'elle était à l'anniversaire d'un ami aujourd'hui, en plus ? Tu dois avoir l'ouïe vachement fine pour l'entendre.

Ces deux-là avaient décidé d'écouter et retenir ce que leur avait grommelé leur chef de groupe en début de réunion... précisément le jour où il ne le fallait pas. De mauvaise grâce, Chris se réinstalla sur sa chaise. Ses doigts tapotaient nerveusement le jean de son pantalon tandis que ses yeux allaient régulièrement, un peu trop peut-être, se poser sur son arme abandonnée sur le plan de travail de la cuisine. Pourquoi l'avait-il apporté avec lui au lieu de la laisser dans le coffre fort de son bureau ? Pourquoi n'essayait-il pas d'enfin se défaire de cette mauvaise habitude inculquée par son décevant paternel ?

Et pourquoi était-il en train de tout remettre en question depuis quelques temps au lieu de simplement accepter les faits ? Ne pouvait-il plus faire comme tous les chasseurs, comme tout son clan, et ne pas être touché par ce qui s'était produit... et qui se reproduira très certainement ?

- Est-ce que le fait d'ingérer un peu trop de fumée peut détraquer le cerveau ? Vicky ? Ça peut détraquer le cerveau ?

Victoria snoba magistralement le malheureux qui l'avait abordé. Pareille question ne méritait en aucun cas qu'on ne s'attarde dessus. La femme Argent préféra tirer la chaise aux côtés de son mari afin de suivre la présente conversation... les idioties en moins, si possible.

- Je pense que ton mari est devenu fou, lui souffla Dylan. Encore plus que son père... c'est pas peu dire vu qu'il est complètement timbré, le pauvre vieux.

- Les gars... s'il-vous-plaît.

- Écoute : t'as pas su sauver les Hale, ni la gamine mais c'était une Hale donc ça entre dans la première catégorie... bah t'as pas su les sauver ! C'est pas ta faute ! Te rend pas malade pour ça. Y a pas mort d'ho... oublie. Juste : ne te rend pas malade.

- Cora. Elle s'appele-lait Cora et a-vait le même âge que Allison. Elle avait le même âge que... et...

L'unique femme présente ce jour fixait d'un regard particulièrement noir son époux bafouillant. Si les deux hommes à leurs côtés n'avaient pas relevé l'erreur commise par Christopher, alors qu'ils étaient en règle générale loin d'être le genre de personne à manquer ça... tel n'avait pas été son cas.

- Peter n'était pas la seule personne que tu as rencontré dans cette maison, chuchota Victoria à son oreille.

- Bien sur que si, claqua Chris. Je te l'ai déjà dit. Il était seul et je ne pouvais pas...

- Non. Il y avait Cora, assura la première. Et tu l'as sorti de là mais personne ne le sait.

oOo

- Je me débarrasserais jamais de vous, hein ! Lança Laura qui, une troisième fois, découvrait Chris Argent au chevet de Peter. Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici, cette fois ?

- La pièce est calme.

La jeune femme secoua la tête. Elle était plus amusée qu'autre chose. Bien malgré elle : l'alpha commençait à apprécier la présence du chasseur et à se dire qu'il n'était, peut-être, pas l'homme qu'elle pensait qu'il était. Christopher Argent serait peut-être l'homme qui ferait la différence... celui qui pouvait faire changer et bouger les choses ! Si un chasseur commençait à prendre en pitié les loups, à les voir davantage comme des humains que comme des bêtes : pourquoi pas d'autres ?

- Elle le sera bientôt plus encore, murmura Laura en allant s'asseoir sur le bord du lit et, comme souvent, passant une main dans les cheveux de Peter.

- Comment ça ? S'inquiéta, sincèrement, Chris.

- On quitte Beacon Hills, expliqua la première, toujours à voix basse. Vous ne nous croiserez plus dans les couloirs. On ne vous grognera plus dessus en disant que vous êtes le monstre responsable de tout ça. C'est fini. On part et... si je vous le confie : vous prendrez soin de lui ?

La bouche entrouverte, choqué par cette annonce qu'il n'avait pas vu venir, Chris hocha la tête positivement. Il acceptait même si, fondamentalement parlant, il n'aurait rien à faire, il le savait. La demande était plus une sorte de calumet de la paix lycanthropique ; un signe comme quoi rien n'était perdu entre les deux clans ennemis. La louve avait finalement accepté le chasseur aux côtés de son oncle et le lui faisait comprendre.

Si Chris restait physiquement présent... il était mentalement bien loin. Son cerveau fonctionnait à toute allure. Il réfléchissait comme jamais auparavant. Fallait-il qu'il lui parle de Cora ? C'était maintenant ou jamais, après tout. S'il n'annonçait pas aujourd'hui à Laura que sa petite sœur était en vie : Dieu seul savait quand l'occasion se représenterait. Il n'avait pas le choix.

- Laura ? Il faut qu'on parle. Je... je sais comment vous le dire et...

- Vous êtes repassé au vouvoiement, constata la jeune fille.

- Cora... elle est en vie.

Le temps se stoppa. Littéralement. Ou presque littéralement, en fait. Les quelques mots qui venaient de franchir les lèvres de Chris eut le don de tout stopper. Ce fut comme si la chambre toute entière venait d'être mise en arrêt sur image. Plus personne ne bougeait ; plus personne ne parlait ; il ne se passait plus rien. Seuls les bips perpétuels des machins leur signifiait que rien n'était réellement figé et que le monde continuait à tourner... malgré la soudaine résurrection de la benjamine Hale.

- Comment ça « _elle est en vie _» ?

- On m'a alerté d'un incendie aux alentours de chez vous et... je suis allé voir. Je suis entré. J'ai trouvé Peter et Cora. Peter était blessé et votre sœur paniquait. Je voulais... je voulais sortir Peter et... Cora m'aurait suivi mais... il a refusé. Il. Il voulait que je sorte Cora. Cora avant tout. Cora avant lui. Il savait que je pourrais pas revenir mais...

- Il ferait n'importe quoi pour sa famille, termina Laura, les larmes aux yeux et des sanglots dans la voix. Même pour sa nièce. C'est ça que vous aviez dit, hein ?

Chris hocha la tête alors que la jeune femme riait. C'était nerveux. C'était incontrôlé. C'était incroyable. Le rire, un son rare dans cette aile de l'hôpital bien plus habituée aux larmes, supplications et prières. La louve, toujours installée sur le matelas de son oncle, serrait une main de celui-ci et continuait à doucement lui caresser les cheveux. Elle n'avait de cesse de murmurer « impossible. C'est impossible » tandis que des larmes téméraires commençaient à couler le long de ses joues. Oui : c'était impossible... et pourtant vrai.

Sans le savoir : Chris venait de lui faire le plus beau des cadeaux. Il venait de lui offrir Peter et Cora. Il venait de lui redonner une famille. Une famille qui ne serait pas uniquement constituée de son frère et d'elle-même. Une famille sur laquelle elle pourrait compter, quoiqu'il arrive et quoiqu'il puisse se passer. Une famille qu'elle protégerait et qui la protégerait. Une famille qui, de par les épreuves qu'elle avait traversé, n'en ressortirait que plus forte et plus soudée.

- Merci.

* * *

_Voilà donc la suite et fin de Up in flames. _

_Ce n'est pas exactement la fin que j'avais souhaité faire au départ... Initialement, ça devait aller un peu plus loin : avoir davantage les réactions de Laura, un petit bond dans le futur pour en arriver à la série avec le réveil de Peter, la mort de Laura, le "secret Cora" que plus personne ne connaît donc etc. Je ferais peut-être cette petite partie supplémentaire un jour... mais je mettrais tout de même en "Complete" ce Two-shot"_

_Merci de votre lecture et n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé... bon ou pas bon :D_

_A bientôt, j'espère, sur mes autres fanfictions (I have a dream ; wibbly Wobbly Timey Wimey et, bientôt un CO entre Teen Wolf et Supernatural)_

_Skayt_


End file.
